The Tracker
by CobaltNinja
Summary: Althaea is not the average District one tribute. She's 16 and she's never trained a day in her life. When she's reaped to be part of The Hunger Games, she knows that she must learn how to fight, and fast. She finds herself falling dangerously in love with another tribute. What will become of Althaea while she acts as a pawn in the Capitol's Games? Who will win the 43 Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

The story starts in District 1, with a girl who is not your average District 1 girl. She refused training for The Hunger Games at a young age and continued to do so all her life. She is 16 years old and she has a younger sister and an older brother who is 18. Her cousin, Kale Gatsper, trained all his life for the Games. He was never picked for the Games, but Althaea saw what training could do to some people. Her cousin was one of the cruelest people she ever met. Where everyone else saw potential, Althaea saw danger. Everyone said that she was precisely like Kale. She would be capable of winning the Games with training. She was strong, stubborn, and determined. Just like Kale. Althaea didn't want the unfair advantage if she were to ever be thrown into the Games. Her family thought she was crazy.

Her parents especially thought that she was crazy. Althaea's father was 18 years old. He was reaped for the 28th Games. He became the victor of the 28th Hunger Games. When he arrived home, after his victory tour, he married the person that he had been dating since he was fourteen. Two years later, Kenner was born. He was such a loving, and caring child, that, two years later, they had Althaea.

Kenner jumped at the chance to train for the Games. All of the weapons interested him. Althaea, on the other hand, refused training when given the chance at the age of six. Her parents didn't understand at first and they were initially angry.

"Why would you do something as stupid as refusing to train?" Mr. Perth yelled across the dinner table one night.

Althaea started twisting pieces of her hair. "I simply don't think it's fair! Most of the other Districts don't have the opportunity to train! Plus, look at Kale. He's a jerk."

"Althaea, sweetie, you're only six now. You might change your mind." Mrs. Perth tried to reason.

"No, mom. I won't. If I ever am Reaped, I want to be fair. I don't want the advantage."

"Althaea," Mr. Perth was practically screaming at his daughter.

"Dad! _Stop it_. Leave her alone. This is her decision. _Let her be!"_ Kenner said.

Mr. Perth took his plate and whipped it against the wall. "I'll be in the study."

Althaea was horrified. She started crying. Kenner went over to her to comfort her. Mrs. Perth went into the study to try to calm Mr. Perth. That night Kenner stayed with Althaea in her room. She didn't want to go to bed alone. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared.

The conversation only came up a few more times after that. Mr. Perth, being a proud victor of the Games, had the hardest time letting her decision go. Eventually her parents grew to accept their daughter for who she was. She was someone who believed in fairness. That was something that no one would ever be able to change about her.

Lately, she had really been thinking about the Games and the reaping. It was coming up in two days. Althaea feared she would be picked this time. It just felt different. She wanted to try and mentally prepare herself if she was picked.

Althaea busied herself with school, and cooking, and even visiting the apothecary. The apothecary got special herbs from the woods and her best friend Zander helped her identify them. He was 19 and he helped his parents run the apothecary. Althaea told Zander that she wanted to at least somewhat train for the Games. She wanted to be able to find things to eat and heal herself in the arena, if she were picked. She spent the last two days before the reaping, with Zander and the herbs.

Zander was purely a friend to Althaea, but to so many others he was attractive and unattainable. Althaea was the same way. She had brown curly hair, green eyes, and she was light complected. Many guys thought she was very pretty, but would not admit it because she was different. She refused to train.

As the hour of the reaping approached, Althaea spent her time discussing favorite memories with her little sister, Sapphire, her big brother, Kenner, and her parents. She was getting more and more nervous. She always twisted pieces of hair when she nervous. Kenner noticed and asked her if she was okay and she started sobbing hysterically. Kenner pulled her into his arms and hugged her, telling her she wouldn't be picked. Then the bell, signaling that it was time for the reaping, rang. Kenner walked her down to the town square to check in, with his arm around her reassuring her.

The Mayor of District 1 started reading the Treaty of Treason. The Treaty explains the reason of The Hunger Games. At one time, all of the Districts tried to rebel against the Capitol. There were originally 13 Districts. Through the rebellion, District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol. They wanted to make an example, to prove what the Capitol could do to those who rebel.

After the mayor finished reading, the all too peppy Candlet Nack, from the Capitol, went over to the reaping ball for the girls. Althaea was nervous and trying to focus on not fainting from heat and fear. Candlet was open ing the paper painfully slow when she finally read,

"Althaea Perth". Althaea was absolutely stunned. She couldn't believe, that, with so many slips, she was the one to be picked.

"What?" Althaea said in shock.

A girl that Althaea talked to only on oc casion whispered, "Althaea, you've been reaped. You have to go up on stage now. I'm sorry." Althaea was on the verge of crying. It was all she could do to keep the tears from coming.

Althaea slowly walked to the stage. She tried to keep her composure. She wanted to look calm and collected for those who might sponsor her. When Candlet asked for a volunteer, no one came forward. Most everyone thought that she got what she deserved, since she never trained.

Althaea looked to her brother and then to Zander. As soon as she saw their faces, the reality of everything hit her. She was going to be part of The Hunger Games. The thought made it harder to stand there calmly. She looked back to Zander again. He locked eyes with her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Just that simple gesture put Althaea over the edge. She started crying. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stem the flow of tears. In all of this, she barely noticed that a 13 year old boy was reaped. Once he mounted the stage, Densper Elphinstone volunteered.

Densper was the most arrogant boy in District 1. He was so full of himself. Granted he was likely the strongest boy to ever be trained, Densper always had a special hate for Althaea. He told everyone that she was a foolish, crazy girl who never had the slightest chance in winning the Games. He always pushed Althaea around and, if it were not for the one day in kindergarten when he had her cornered, she may have never met Zander.

Zander was in third grade and when he saw Althaea helplessly on the ground getting beat by Densper, he was so angry; he went over, fought Densper, and saved her. That's when Zander and Althaea became best friends. Ever since then, Densper always saw her as a pathetic wimp, but the truth is Althaea could have taken him; she just didn't have the courage.

As they were taken into the Justice Building to say their final goodbyes, Althaea broke down. First, her family came in. Her mother dashed to her side and hugged Althaea as tightly as she could.

"You'll be okay," she whispered, "You can win this! You'll come home, and it'll all be fine!"

"I'm sorry, sis, I'm sorry!" Kenner, Al thaea's older brother, called from the doorway, with tears in his eyes. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"It wasn't supposed to be you. It shouldn't have been." He said.

"Kenner, it is me though. There's noth ing that will ever change that." Althaea cried.

"It should've been me. I never wanted this to happen to you."

Sapphire, Althaea's little sister came for ward wrapped her arms around Althaea's waist.

"Sissy..." she whimpered, holding back sobs. Althaea's father pulled them all into a hug, and they were silent for the rest of their time together.

Zander came rushing through the door.

"Althaea!" He cried. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Althaea mumbled as he hugged her.

"Look," Zander pulled a small, blue, ring out of his pocket. "I...I brought it, just in case...will you take it? As your token, I mean?"

"S-sure," Althaea took the ring from his hand. "Thank you, Zander..."

"Remember," he said, "remember what we studied, Althaea! You can win this thing, I'm sure of it!" She nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Promise me you'll try, OK? Promise me!" Zander cried out, holding Althaea's hands tightly.

"Of course, Zander," she said, "Hey, maybe I could win this thing. It wouldn't be a first for District 1." She laughed, holding back tears. Zander only gave a small smile, and then he held her tightly in his arms. After a moment, he was called out.

"You can do it, Althaea!" He cried as he was pulled back.

"Zander!" Althaea sobbed. But the door was shut, and she was alone.

Peacekeepers came in to retrieve Althaea for the train ride. Althaea met up with Densper and Candlet in the Town Square. Densper was all smiles for the cameras. Althaea expected nothing less of him.

Next to him, Althaea felt a little stupid. She was weeping to the point where she was short of breath.

"Stop this, _now_ Althaea. You look like a wimp." She whispered quietly to herself. No matter how many times she would tell herself to stop crying, she couldn't. The last thought that ran across her mind as she entered the train, was, "_This is one of the last memories that anyone will ever have of me. Althaea, the girl who refused training."_

Later, on the way to the capital, Althaea sat in her room on the train and watched the reaping of the other Districts to see who she was up against. She didn't feel like being around anyone at the present time. Watching the Reapings, Althaea noticed how weak she must have looked to the Capitol citizens.

"What a disgrace I am to my District. Usually people jump at the opportunity to be a tribute and I stood up there crying like an idiot." She muttered to herself.

Not too many people stuck out in Al thaea's mind. There was a pair from District 2. The boy was huge and muscular. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he even had a few tattoos on his biceps, which was unusual for people among the Districts.

The girl, even though she had a sweet and kind look to her face, there was something in her eyes that said '_Don't mess me and every thing _might_ be okay'. _She had such fierceness in her almost black eyes.

Once District 11 came up on the screen, Althaea shifted her position. District 11 usually has small and young girl tributes. The thought bothered Althaea.

The female tribute, just as Althaea thought, was a small, thirteen year old. Her name was Saffra Rankine. She was dark skinned with a naturally small frame. She had dark brown, straight, hair and she was so skinny that you could easily count all twenty four of her ribs through her clothes. Her eyes were such a light brown, that they made her look even more vulnerable and frightened.

When the boy, Talon Aldeen was reaped, Althaea noticed a trace of recognition on Saffra's face. Talon was tall and tan with broad shoul ders. His facial features were distinct and he was very attractive. He had black hair that was shorter on the sides and almost unnoticeably layered on top, spiked upward. His eyes were, to Althaea, a captivating deep brown.

To anyone else, Talon was just a nor mal boy but to Althaea, he was amazing. She thought he was extremely handsome. Even more so than Zander. She wanted to know every possible thing about Talon. She now had a new reason to want to get to the capital, Talon.

On the other end of Panem, Talon was doing exactly as Althaea was doing. As soon as Althaea was up on stage, he liked her. He noticed that something was different. The simple fact that Althaea was crying, made him realize that he really wanted to meet her. He made a silent vow to protect Althaea and his young friend, Saffra.

Soon after the Reaping videos were over, Althaea started writing a letter to her family. As much as she didn't want to think that she might not make it back home, she knew it was likely. She planned to give it to Kenmet, her mentor, to give to her parents if she died. She wanted them to have one last piece of her.

Candlet came to summon Althaea for dinner. One of the many things she did not look forward to. Time to face Densper. Althaea will now have to face ridicule from not only Den sper, but undoubtedly from Candlet and her mentor. Althaea made her way to where they were eating. "Hey Densper. How's it going?" Althaea asked.

"It was going a whole lot better five sec onds ago." With that remark, Althaea sat down and started eating. This time Kenmet Netsper, their mentor, started talking.

"So Althaea, I heard you refused to train? That, I believe, would be a first for anyone in District 1."

"Because no one is as stupid as to turn down training but her." Densper said.

"Look Densper, I have put up with you teasing me and making fun of me for all of my life. I've had it!" At this time, Althaea was shouting. "Just because I didn't train, does not mean that I have any less of a chance of winning these things as you do. So please, just STOP!" She yelled.

"Wow, I haven't seen that much fire in someone I've trained for a long time. Densper, she's right, she could very well win this thing. And while we're on the topic, how do want to train? Alone or separate?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Densper said.

"What do you want to do Althaea?" Kenmet asked.

After pondering for a moment, Althaea answered, "Separate." She didn't want to have the advantage of knowing someone else's strengths and weaknesses. "I'm gonna get my shower and go to bed. Good night everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Althaea, we're at the Capitol. It's time to wake up." Candlet chimed. For the first time in my life, I get to see the capital. I'm actually excited to arrive. The boy from eleven will be there. I know that, given the circumstances, it's a horrible idea to fall for another tribute. I cannot get the image or the thought of Talon out of my mind.

I decide to wear a cute and simple blue dress. The thought that maybe, just maybe, I will get to see Talon, makes me want to look as nice as I possibly can. After getting dressed, I met Densper at the door of the train. He gives me a curt nod and looked away. I try my best to ignore him. I put on my best smile as the door opens to give us our first glimpse of the Capitol. As we step out, I wave and smile and I even catch my first _real_ glimpse of Talon

At the Remake Center, I meet my styl ist's three helpers- Sophette, Kiketo, and Jornene. They wax all of the hair off my body. It hurts a lot more than I initially thought it would. Then they put this cream all over my body to take the pain away. The entire time, all they talk about are things like parties and who wore what clothes.

After they hose me down one last time, my stylist Brenson comes in to meet me. Of course, he congratulates me. Typical Capitol citizen, only thinking of the entertainment that the Games bring. I cannot even stand being around them.

Brenson asks me about myself. I tell him my story. I start with the simple things. I tell him about my parents, my little sister, my big brother, and my best friend Zander. I continue to tell him about my life, hoping to leave out the fact that I've never trained.

"So, District 1 usually has volunteers, is there any reason no one volunteered for you?" Great. The one thing I wanted to avoid now has to be brought up.

"When I was probably five or six, my parents told me that it was time for me to start my training. I told them that I didn't want to train. I saw what the training did. It made people ruthless and mean. I didn't want to end up like that. I was thankful that they did not force me to train. Of course, they thought it was a foolish decision but, they respected my deci sion. So everyone thought I deserved to go into these Games and die, but honestly, I think I still have a chance to win this thing." He knows everything now. Him and I, we now have no secrets.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Now that I know more about you, I'll show you your chariot outfit."

The outfit _is_ pretty. In it, I look like a goddess. It's a white draped dress with gold accents on it. Too bad I have to match Densper. I can only hear the sarcastic remarks from him now. I wonder what Talon will be wearing. He's District 11. Agriculture.

I need to stop this. It's all pointless, plus he probably doesn't even like me. Brenson rips me from my thoughts. "Are you ready to head down to your chariot?" I'm so nervous and it must show because Brenson tells me not to worry about anything.

When we get to the place we are to mount our chariots, I see Talon standing with his female counter part. I can't remember her name but, to me, that's irrelevant.

I have to be imagining this, because it looks like Talon is walking my way. No, I'm definitely not imagining anything but, is he actually coming to talk to me?

"Hi, my name is Talon. I'm from Dis trict Eleven. You're Althaea, right?" I can't believe it. He actually came over to talk to _me._ I have to take a moment to gather my thoughts and contain my excitement.

"Yes, I am Althaea and I know who you are. I watched the playback of the reaping across the Districts. So is there anything you wanted in particular or…" My voice trails off and I find myself hoping he'll stay and talk longer.

"Um actually, can I talk to you over here?"

He wants to talk to me away from any other tributes and I gladly agree to it. "Yeah, no problem." We both walk a little distance away from the rest of the tributes.

"I was wondering if you would like to be an ally with Saffra and me. I know that you're probably already part of an alliance with the rest of the Career tributes but," I cut him off,

"No, I'm not and I would love to be in an alliance with you."

I never trained. I'm not a Career and I never will be. Other Districts call those of us who train Careers or Career tributes. I happened to pick up on it since I never trained. It's fitting. So many people make a Career out of training, and it's a complete waste of time.

"Great! Do you mind my asking," This time someone else interrupts him.

"Hey, you two, get to your chariots _now_. It's time to begin the opening ceremonies." As I start to walk away Talon gets my attention. "Althaea, can I talk to you again sometime before the Games?"

"Of course, Talon, I'd like that very much."

As I mount my chariot, Densper shoots me a look of daggers. He could not possibly have heard what we were talking about. Even if he did, he should be happy that I'm not going to try to be in an alliance with him.

On the bright side, I don't have to try hard to act happy as our chariot is the first to head out in front of the Capitol.

I need to try to look my absolute best being that my future sponsors are out here. I smile and wave the entire time. I know that, with one glance up to the screens, I look beau tiful. Thanks to Brenson, I have a natural beauty to me. He didn't cake me in make up like most of the other stylists did to the other tributes. I'm lucky in that sense. He put a light glimmering, gold blush on my cheeks, and gold eyeliner with a soft pink eye shadow on my eyes.

I hope Talon thought I looked nice as he spoke to me. He's so incredibly handsome, and he acts as if he might like me.

In an instant, I'm jerked back to re ality. I reach my hand out to keep myself from falling backwards out of the chariot; thankfully Densper grabbed my hand and pulled me back in.

Densper leans down to my ear and whis pers, "Careful, the last thing they need is an injured tribute."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I say smiling.

Again, my mind wanders back to Talon and his smile and eyes. His amazing, brown eyes.

_"Stop it!"_ I think to myself. _"This is too dangerous. You can't start falling for someone _now_."_ I know how absolutely dangerous it is to fall for someone once you're reaped, let alone another tribute! Although, Talon seems so amazing, that maybe it…

_"Stop, Althaea!" _Finally our chariot is lined up in front of President Snow, I and I now have force myself to stop thinking about Talon so I can pay attention to the President.

Once all the chariots are gathered around, President Snow gives his welcoming speech. The chariots then take us back to the Training Center building and we are left to go to our rooms, which are arranged by District. Since I live in District One, our suite is on floor one. I try my best to look for Talon, but I do not see him anywhere. He must have headed up to his floor, so I get in the elevator and ride it to floor one, alone.

"Althaea, you look… really nice."

"Huh? Oh, um, thanks Densper." This was the last thing I expected to here as soon as stepped out of the elevator. It especially caught me off guard since it was Densper giving me the compliment.

"Who was that boy you were talking to before we headed out?" This can't be why he was mad, he cannot be jealous.

"His name is Talon. He's really nice."

"What'd he want?" The curtness in his voice made me angry. He doesn't even know Talon and he's immediately writing him off.

"What's the sudden interest in my life and who I talk to _now_?" This is all backwards. Densper never talks to me, let alone care about my life.

"I don't know just curious I guess. Look Althaea, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends,"

"We were _never_ even acquaintances." I point out.

"Right, well, I was wondering if you maybe, you know, wanted to be alliances. Part of the Career pack."

I can't help but laugh a little. I can't be lieve what he asked me. I never even thought about being in the Career pack and frankly, I don't want to _now_. "No. I can't and even if I could, I don't think I would."

"Why not? I don't know how to say this but, I like you." There it is. What I didn't want to hear. I fell for a boy in the Games and a different boy fell for me.

"Densper, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. Plus I'm in an alliance with Talon and Saffra." I, for once in my life, feel bad for Densper.

"So that's what you two were talking about. Whatever, I hope you know that you are making a _huge_ mistake. He won't be able to keep you as safe as I'll be able to. Just think, together in the Career pack, we'll take the Cornucopia and have as many supplies as we'll need. _He_ won't be able to do that. He'll be lucky to make it through the initial bloodbath." This entire conversation is taking a horrible turn.

"This is how you plan on getting me to fall for you? You are unbelievable! Oh, and I know for a fact that he'll make it out of there." I feel angry; angry for me, and angry for Talon. Who says Talon can't make it? Who says I can't make it without Densper's protection?

"And how do you know that? Someone could very easily target him and kill him right away. I mean I'm sure that would be no prob lem for me."

I can't believe what he's implying, and after telling me how he feels. "You wouldn't. If that happens, you can be sure I will find you and take you out of the Games myself!" I cannot believe what I said. This is not like me. I don't want to have to kill people, let alone someone I've known all my life, but I do not want him to kill Talon either. I will keep my word on this though; this is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone.

"I don't think you could do it. You don't have the training that I have." Densper states.

"I may not have the extent of your training but I have the next three days to be come _better_ than _you_. And believe me I can, and will follow through."

I've been in the Capitol for one day and I'm already changing. I have to resurface and become at least close to the old me. "Look Densper, I'm sorry but you can't kill him. Please." He has to see the pain in my eyes as I say this because his response is much kinder than I expected.

"I'm sorry too. I promise that _I_ will not target him_._" There's an edge in his voice, and it makes me hope that he won't have someone else target him.

"Thank you, Den. That all means a lot to me." He has no idea how much that apology really meant to me.

I look up to see Densper staring in my eyes. "You're tired. Why don't you go to bed? You have a big day of training tomorrow." He's acting like he's been my friend all of my life, like there's never been anything different between us.

"Okay. Good night" As I'm walking to ward my room, I'm more confused than I've ever been in my entire life. Densper likes _me._ When and _how_ did this happen.

The sight of my room stops my thoughts short and for that, I'm thankful. The room is an octagon shape, painted in the most serene shade of green I've ever seen.

Soft, silk bed sheets and silk pillows cover my bed and there's soft carpet. It's the softest carpet I have _ever_ felt in my entire life. It's like the carpet is massaging my feet as I walk across it.

I run my fingers along my strangely shaped room. I feel a slight falter in the other wise sturdy wall. I press on the weakened section and a small section of the wall slides up into the ceiling. Suddenly, I'm no longer tired.

I enter the opening and find that it's a stairway. It's dark and moist, clearly forgotten about. I risk walking through. I keep my right hand along the wall.

The staircase has many twists to it. It's like a never ending spiral. As I'm about turn around and head back to my room, the stairs stop winding and I'm in an even darker hallway. I follow the wall for about five minutes until I start to see light. What I walk into takes my breath away.

It's another room. Only this one's even more beautiful than my room. There's gentle, manmade waterfall that cascades over a rock wall and flows into a small pool. The walls are made entirely out of gorgeous purple stones. They sparkle in the subtle light that floods the room. I walk around the area and find another little room.

Inside the room I find green vines draped along the ceiling. I find papers sitting on the floor and among the stone desks. When I look at the papers, I'm amazed at what I find.

All of the papers are about a rebellion. A new rebellion though, not the one that ended in District Thirteen's demise. This one involves every District getting behind the rebellion. Fighting back, no matter what the cause.

I can't believe what I'm reading. Some one who built this building put this room here. Someone working inside the Capitol, against the Capitol. I feel lucky that I found these papers. It makes me want to be part of the rebellion, not outwardly, but I will be part of the rebellion on the inside. Somehow, someday.

I head back to my room and it should take a total of about thirty minutes. I don't think I'll ever travel back there again, but I'm glad I decided to. I think about Talon a lot on the way back. I also think about what Densper told me.

He likes me. Why does he like me, what brought this on. With that thought, I enter my room again. I push the same weak link that opened my secret room, to close it.

My room still amazes me. It's so com fortable looking, yet sophisticated. So rich looking, but it isn't too over the top.

I wonder what Talon thinks of his room. He's from a poorer District that doesn't have the luxuries that 1 has. Is he more amazed than, I am or is he disgusted by the excess?

I put on a silk nightgown and crawl into the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I fall asleep to my thoughts of Talon and to my confusion with Densper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up dear, it's time for breakfast. You have a big day ahead of you." Ugh. I wish someone less peppy would wake me up. I'm not a morn ing person as it is and peppiness just makes it all worse. When I crawl out of bed, I look down to see my training clothes, simple black stretchy pants, and a blue shirt. My favorite color. The shirt has gold accents around the sleeves and the pants, well, there's not much to say about them.

I opt to take a shower since I didn't get one last night. I get undressed and step into the shower. I immediately regret my decision. There are _so_ many buttons and I have no idea which buttons do what. I start pressing buttons and experimenting. One button makes the water come out in rapid little bursts of hot and cold. Another button shoots water at my feet. Multiple buttons spray various soaps all over my hair and body.

I know I've already been in the shower to long so I give up on getting the perfect settings and get out. After I dry off, I find that there is special dryer that detangles and dries my hair almost instantly. This is one of the many times I am thankful that my hair is naturally curly, so I don't have to do anything to it.

Once my training clothes are on, I realize that even though they're snug, they are _extremely_ comfortable.

As I walk into where everyone is eating breakfast, every eye is on me. "What? Is there something I did that I don't know about?" I ask no one in particular.

"You really don't know?" A lady asks. I'm assuming she is Densper's stylist. My blank expression gives them all the more information they need to know. This time Kenmet speaks.

"Do you realize how many people have already lined up to sponsor you?" I can't help but smile.

"Really, Why? I mean, what did _I _do?" I don't understand. I thought sponsors didn't happen until at least after training scores.

"I told you last night Althaea. You looked amazing and still do."

"I still don't understand though, shouldn't they at least wait until my training scores come in?" I ask.

"Aren't you happy about this Althaea?" Densper seems angry at my response. I wonder if he has any sponsors already lined up.

"Well of course I am Densper, but I still don't understand." We drop the conversion.

The food arrives and interrupts my current perplexity. I'm too distracted with the enormous amount of it there is. There's hot chocolate, rolls, some sort of sweet and soft bread, a pudding, and _so_ much more.

After we've all finished eating, Kenmet escorts Densper and me down to the Training Center. We are close to the first ones down there. From who and what I can remember, it looks like Districts 2, 4, 11, and 12. I immediately walk over to Talon and Saffra.

"Hey. So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" I can't help but notice his eyes. They are so captivating.

I immediately stiffen when he asks, "Why didn't anyone volunteer for _you._ Isn't that usually what happens in your District? People, you know, _volunteer._" Great, I have to tell my story yet again. I tell him everything. I tell him exactly what I told Brenson.

"Wow, I'm sorry." His response surprises me a little.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that no one volunteered for you." He tells me.

"You know, it's funny, I was unhappy and scared at first, but I'm glad I got reaped. I got to meet you. That's something I will _never_ forget."

I told him that I liked him. What was I thinking? That was so stupid, I most likely just ruined… "I guess in that sense, I'm glad I got reaped too." Wow. Does that mean he likes me as well? What about Saffra? I remember seeing the trace of recognition on her face when Talon's name got called.

"You must be Saffra." I say extending my hand out to her.

"Yes, and you must be Althaea." She grabs my hand and shakes it. Here goes nothing. I need to know if she and Talon mean anything to each other.

"Did you know Talon before the reaping?" Please do not have a connection to him.

"Yes." I instantaneously deflate and, even if it's evident, Saffra pretends not to notice.

"We were friends, always together." Maybe this means they don't like each other _that_ way. Talon's next sentence answers my question.

"Althaea, I like you. I think you're incredibly pretty and there's something about you, even though I don't know you well, that I like. Maybe it's stupid to,"

I _have_ to cut him off, now's my chance. "I like you too. And it's not stupid necessarily, it is just forbidden."

I cannot believe he likes me. Talon liking me is something that I could barely hope for. So this must be why he wants to be in alliance with me. While I was adrift in thought, a lady came out to explain how the Games and the training worked. She explained that we would train for three days and then have a private training session to be evaluated for our final training scores. After she explains everything, she tells us that we can start at any station we'd like.

I choose to head over to the hand to hand combat. The trainer, as strong as he is, went down. I knew I was strong, but I didn't think I was that strong. I tried hand to hand combat again. "Don't go easy on me. I want a real challenge. I need to know what I'm capable of and what I need to work on." I wanted him to know that I can take it; that I need to know what I can do.

"I wasn't going easy on you. For as tiny as you look, you sure are strong. If you wanna go again though, we can." I go for it and I win.

"Wow. I didn't think I was that strong." I really cannot believe that I just took down a 6 ft. man.

"Congrats, I think it's safe to say that you've mastered hand to hand combat. Especially since you were able to take me down, _twice_." I can't help but laugh.

"Thanks, what do you suggest I take on next?"

"I'd suggest you take on weaponry. Something like sword fighting, knife throwing, or archery."

I take his advice and move to knife throwing. I have to wait in line for a little bit, so I let my mind back to Talon. Thinking of his eyes and his smile. Then, I'm up.

I examine the knife in my hand, all though I have never wielded one, how hard can it be? My arm stiffens as I bring the knife back and in one sudden movement; I send it speeding towards the target.

Apparently, it's a lot harder than it looks; the knife impales the wall a good six feet from the target. I look around and notice mostly District 2 and 4 watching me and laughing. I try again. I pick up another knife and, with a slightly different technique, I throw it, this time knowing the feel of it. When I release the knife from my grasp it hits the target.

It hits slightly off to the left. I _have_ to perfect this. I pick up another knife. This time I concentrate everything I have in this one throw.

_"You can do this, Althaea."_ I think to myself. I pull my arm back to throw, then, I release.

It's a little closer to the middle this time. I pick up another knife and throw it again.

I repeatedly throw probably seven or eight times. It's my ninth try and I know I have to get it. When I release the knife, it hits right in the middle.

I'm momentarily stunned. It had to be luck; I have to try one more time. I grab yet another knife and throw it. Straight to the middle _again._

I get so excited that I start to jump up and down like a child. Drawing attention isn't exactly on my list of things to do, but I can't help it. I'm proud of myself.

"Wow Althaea, are you _sure_ you never trained?" I don't even need to see who's behind me to know who it is that's talking. It's Talon.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself now. You'd think I've been training all my life. I was able to take the trainer down in hand to hand combat."

Talon and I walk over to the fire starting station. "Do you know if you're any good at this?" I ask Talon.

"Not sure about myself but, if the way your day's been going so far is any indication to how _you'll_ do, I think you'll get it first try."

The trainer hands us a log, a stick, and some lint. She explains to us that we have to put the stick in the palm of our hands and spin it back and forth while it sits on top of the lint and the log. As Talon guessed, my fire starts instantly. Talon had a few problems, but on his third try he got it.

"Can we go to the bug identification table Talon?" I need to know what I have to watch for. Bugs weren't part of what Zander taught me.

"Sure. It would _not_ be bad for me to brush up on my bug identification." I wonder what he means by "_brush up"_. On our way over to the station I settle on asking Talon some questions.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask.

"No. I used to, but my little sister, she died when she was 7. I was always climbed the trees since she was one of the smallest to be in the orchards. One day she lost her footing and she fell to the ground. It was awful. The only thing I could be grateful for was that she didn't have to live through the Games or in the District. She's free. That was the day Saffra and I became friends."

I don't really know what to say to Talon, so I start with trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Talon. That must have been so horrible." We've stopped walking now and we're looking into each other's eyes.

"And the worst part of it was, is that I was right there. I saw her fall and I couldn't do anything about it." I can see the pain in his eyes and I can't take it. I walk closer to him and right there, I hug him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that that happened to you." As I'm hugging him, it sounds like he might even be crying, then he hugs me tighter. Talon is the first one to pull away.

"Okay, back to the present. Bug identification. Do you know any bugs?" We get in line for the bug identification and wait.

"No, I don't. This is all new territory for me. How 'bout you?" I have a feeling the way he's talking, he definitely knows at least some bugs.

"I'm District 11. This is _definitely_ not new territory. I'm glad you chose a station that I at least have a chance of beating you." He's laughing now and I laugh with him. It's nice to see him happy instead of sad.

"Nice to know that you're competitive. It should make things more fun."

While waiting, I ask him more questions. "What do you like to do for fun?" This _should_ be a safe question.

"I like to sing and read. What do you like to do?"

I'm glad we have something in common. "I enjoy playing piano and drawing. They're my two favorite things to do outside of school."

"I wish I could hear you play and I wish I could see your drawings." I'm about to tell him that maybe he could sometime when I realize; he will _never_ be able to see my drawings or hear my playing. This is The Hunger Games; only one person makes it out alive.

I'm relieved to hear someone call Talon and me forward to the station for our turn. As I suspected, I am horrible at identifying bugs and Talon is amazing. After we identify the bugs one more time, it's time for lunch. I assume that this is the time when most alliances are formed. It's after everyone has seen each other's abilities.

Talon and I sit with Saffra. "How old are you Saffra?" She looks to me like she's very young and it makes me wonder _how_ her and Talon became friends. But that's a topic I want to avoid.

"I'm thirteen years old. How old are you?" It takes me moment to answer. She's only thirteen. She's so young, it doesn't seem fair.

"I'm sixteen. What all have you tried out so far today?"

"I did mostly obstacle courses and the snare station. I'm _really_ good with snares and I'm also fast." She's so eager and I don't know why. She hasn't really learned anything that will help her in the Games.

"What is your favorite thing in the entire world, Saffra?" I want to get my mind off of how young she is; asking her a simple question seems like the best way.

"I love birds. Especially muttation birds. I find them very interesting." She looks like the kind of girl who would like birds. I don't know what it is about her, but I like her. With that, it's time for us to head back up to our rooms.

Once I'm back in our apartment, I collapse on the couch. I even dozed off for a little bit.

Kenmet is the one who wakes me up. "Why don't you head to bed? I'm sure it's much more comfortable."

I sit up very sleepily and manage a quiet laugh. "Actually, can we talk about the Games?" I'm hoping he won't make me go to bed and that he'll let me ask my questions.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"I want to know how to survive. Things like finding shelter and what to do when the minute is up." I say.

"Okay first off, how fast can you run? That will determine whether or not you should run for the Cornucopia or in the opposite direction. If you do run for the Cornucopia, get what you _need._ Grab a weapon or two and then get out of there. Staying to get things that you don't necessarily need will only get you killed. As for shelter, I can't really help. I don't know what the arena will be like. Just try your best to stay hidden. Do you have an alliance?"

I wasn't going to tell him about Talon but, if I want the help I need, I have to. "Yes, with District 11. Talon Aldeen and Saffra Rankine. He's 17 and she's 14." With the look he's giving me, I'm thinking I should've kept their ages to myself.

"Do you know what they can do?"

"Well Talon is amazing at identifying bugs and Saffra said she's really good with snares and running."

I just remembered that I completely forgot to ask Talon what else he did.

"That's all? Are you sure you want to keep this alliance?" I can't believe he asked me this. I would never back out of this alliance.

"I'm positive; I know that they'll be good at other things as well. I just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Goodnight Kenmet and thanks."

I'm so tired I'm barely even able to walk down the hallway to my room.

"Hey." Ugh. I only want to go to bed. Why can't Densper ever leave me alone? I'll ignore him and maybe he'll go away. "Althaea," Nope, he won't. "You did amazing during training today. You would never guess that you haven't trained." I turn around slowly and answer him.

"So I've heard. Thanks. I need to go to bed Den; I'm barely able to stand right now." I turn around and head for my room. As soon as I' in my room I head for my bed and collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in the Games, surrounded by nothing but open land and tributes. I hear the gong sound and bolt for the Cornucopia. I see a backpack, a sword, and a collection of knives. I grab them all and run in the opposite direction.

Everyone is running after me. I try screaming for Talon, but I can't make any noise. Densper reaches me first. He tackles me to the ground and he's trying to kill me. Right as he's about to shove a knife through me, I can scream. And I do, as loud as can.

Densper's shouting something at me. I can't make it out right away. I concentrate on trying to read his lips as I'm screaming.

"Wake up Althaea! Althaea, stop screaming! You're fine," he's shaking me.

Wake up? What is he talking about? I keep screaming. "Althaea, you're dreaming, it's okay. Wake up please."

I do. I wake up screaming and crying. Densper's looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry." I manage to mutter. "What time is it?"

"It's about 4 in the morning. Althaea, what did you dream about?" I can't tell him that I had a dream that he was killing me. Plus, I don't really want to re-experience the dream. It felt so real.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome. Try to sleep well. Alright?" He says.

"I won't make any promises. Night," with that Densper leaves and I fall back asleep.

When Candlet wakes me up today, it's really hard to get out of bed. Between staying up and talking to Kenmet and sleeping poorly from my dream, I'm tired; very tired. Once I finally will myself to get out of my bed, I put my training clothes on and pull my hair into a simple a ponytail.

During breakfast, Densper and I resolve that it's okay if we discuss strategy together with our mentor. Breakfast for us is strategy time. Kenmet tells us how he won his Games. Of course, for me, this isn't much help because he was a Career tribute and they kept each other alive until the very end. I can only hope that my alliance will do the same thing. Kenmet says that he didn't do any of the killings, up until the very end of the Games. With that, Densper and I head down to the Training Center.

Today, we're permitted to start as soon as all the tributes arrive. I walk over to Talon and Saffra. "I think we should split up today so we can cover more stations." My thinking is that we can't hit each station by the time today is over, if we split up, we can each have knowledge from the stations we tried out, and then share them.

"Sounds like a plan. Althaea, since you seem to be good at weaponry, you should take those stations, and Saffra; I want you to try to learn some weaponry skills as well. I'll work on strength." Sounds like a pretty good plan to me, but that could be because it was Talon who said it.

"Should I work on identifying too? Just in case we split up," Talon and I look at each other. We haven't even thought about what would happen if we got split up. We tell Saffra that it's a good idea to learn some identification.

I immediately head over to the archery station. I saw some people shooting yesterday, and I thought it looked like it could be fun. Plus, you could easily kill from a distance if you're a good shot. Since I'm the first person at the station, I ask the trainer some pointers on how to shoot accurately. He first explained to me the two types of bows I could use: recurve and compound.

"The compound bow has something like a pulley system to make it easier to shoot. It holds the weight more than a recurve bow does. A recurve bow is much harder to shoot. It's not as accurate as a compound bow is. I suggest that you start with a recurve bow first, so you can get the harder one out of the way." The trainer then tells me to load my bow. He tells me to pull my fingers back to the corner of my mouth, look down the shaft of the arrow to aim, and shoot.

My first few shots miss the target by a lot. I either over shoot or under shoot. By my fourth shot I am able to judge how off the aim actually is and when I aim, I aim just a little bit above the center of the target. I hit beside the target by about an inch or two. I frown, and shoot again—the arrow hits the middle! I try a few more times, with slightly different techniques, and I get the middle every time. The trainer suggests I try the compound bow next. I pick it up and use the same technique, only this time I aim at the center of the target. It hits the center like the rest of them.

"You're amazing at this. What's your name?"

"My name's Althaea. I'm District 1." He looks slightly less impressed now the he knows I'm from a Career District.

"I've never trained before though. I refused it." For some reason, I want him to be impressed with me.

"That's better then. So you've never shot a bow before?"

"Never."

"You're a natural at it. I think you should move on to spear throwing. I bet you'll be good at that as well."

More weaponry. For some reason though, I'm eager to try. "Thanks for the help."

I move on to spear throwing. There's a line I have to wait in so I talk to the female tribute in front of me. "Hi, I'm Althaea."

"Hi, my name's Cassia Aldjoy." If I'm not mistaken, she's named after a plant that can be used in medicines. I'm pretty sure it's one of plants Zander and I studied.

"You're from District 12, right?"

"Yes, and you're from 1. Have you ever done this before? Spear throwing, I mean." I'm sure she anticipates that I'll say yes.

"No, I've never even handled a weapon until yesterday. How 'bout you?"

"Wait, you've never handled a weapon? You're from District 1!" Here we go again.

"I refused to train when I was given the option."

"Oh. Do you wanna go before me?" I can't help but wonder why she's offering, but I'll just take it for what it is.

"Sure. Thanks, Cassia."

I step forward and pick up a spear. The instructor shows me how to hold it and what form to keep. Here goes nothing. I follow my instructors lead, and I throw the spear.

My previous instructor was definitely wrong. When I throw the spear, I do horrible every time. The spear's too awkward for me to hold and throw. After a couple more tries I quickly give up. I'm really starting to feel the effects of last night's sleep full force now. I need to take a break and do something that I know I'll be good at: camouflage.

I'm virtually the only person at the camouflage station. I mess around with the paints. First I try covering my arm to make it look like a rock. It involves mostly greys and browns. After I'm satisfied with my rock arm, I try to make it so I could blend in with water. This poses to be more of challenge. Water can have so many different colors and currents. The instructor came over and helped me. She told me that I needed to add a little bit more of the white to my blue. Unsatisfied with my water camouflage, I take it off.

I decide to do something a little less productive with the paints that are surrounding me. I ask the instructor for a piece of paper. When she hands it to me, I walk over to all of the paints.

I can't wait to start painting. I try to add as much detail as I possibly can. I want to give this picture to Talon before the Games. Sometimes I look over to see Talon, making sure that I'm painting him correctly. It feels nice to do something that reminds me of home.

It takes me about thirty minutes to paint this picture of Talon and I. I have us standing together in an arena, as the victors. The two of us. It's foolish to even think that something like that could ever happen, but as for the painting itself, I feel fairly good about it. It looks pretty real. I ask my instructor what she thinks.

"What do you think of this?" I ask her.

"Wow! Is that you and the boy over there?" She asks while pointing to the heavy metal balls.

"Yes, it is. His name's Talon." I say with a hint of pride.

"It's really, quite amazing."

"Thank you."

With one of my arms I painted and the picture of Talon and I in my pocket, I move on to the obstacle courses. Kenmet said that if I want to run into that Cornucopia to get supplies I'll need to be fast. The obstacle course is a lot harder than it looks. There are these pedestals that are all different sizes that you have to run across, and the trainer had me ducking and rolling to avoid things being thrown at me. It's actually kind of fun, but I have to move on. I can fit one more station in before the end of training.  
Shelter making seems like the best option for me at this point, since Kenmet couldn't really help me. The trainer shows a group of us how to build shelters out grass, rocks, twigs, leaves, and mud. It's not as hard as I thought it'd be.  
"Make sure that you build your shelters in a place where they will be camouflaged. Don't build a rock shelter in the middle of the forest. It would stand out too much." After we make a few shelters, it's time for lunch.  
Unsurprisingly, I sit with Saffra and Talon. "If we do get split up throughout the Games what are we gonna do?" I know we need a plan so in asking this question, I'm hoping Talon will have an answer.  
"We should wait to figure that out. We will need to what the arena will be like before we can find a meeting place." I have no doubts about Talon. I know I can trust him.  
"We need a way to meet up after the initial bloodbath. I can guarantee we won't be near each other. "Saffra points out.  
" Saffra has a good point. I think we should meet at the tail of the Cornucopia. Wherever it points is the direction we run to meet up." I know this is a good plan. I've been thinking a lot about it in the past few hours, and this is the best solution I could come up with.  
"Sounds good. Althaea, promise me that you're not going to run for the Cornucopia. It's too much of a risk. I can run for supplies while you and Saffra run."  
"Talon, you can't run for the Cornucopia. I know that you want to be able to protect Saffra, if-"  
"And you" He interjects.  
"Right, well if you run for supplies you could get killed and I think it would be better for you to worry about protecting, and I'll run for supplies. If there are any supplies in front of your platform, grab them as you run. Please, don't run for the Cornucopia, just get to Saffra and I can meet you both with supplies. Deal?" I really hope he'll agree to this. At least if I die, I don't have to worry about the rest of the Games, if Talon dies though, I will be so crushed and I know that I'll be useless to Saffra.  
"Deal." The way he says this, I know he feels defeated, that he's afraid I'll die. At this moment, I realize that I love him and that he loves me.  
"Oh, Talon, I almost forgot about this." He looks at with bewilderment as I reach into my pocket. I hand the picture to him.  
"What's this?"  
"You said that you wanted to see my paintings sometime. Let's just say that I was a little distracted once I started camouflage."  
I'm getting nervous as he slowly unfolds the paper. I hope that he likes it. I think that it's one of my best paintings, but Talon might think otherwise.  
"It's… amazing. Thank you."  
" I don't what you're going to do with it, but I realized that it didn't matter. It only matters that you like it."  
" I'm going to see if I can take it as my token."  
After lunch, Talon, Saffra, and I ride the elevator together. It's a quiet ride and I'm the first one to get off. Dinner is the same way, quiet. We don't really talk. I can feel that it's getting closer to the Games. Everyone is getting tenser. As soon as I finish eating, I head straight to my room and get a shower. I'm exhausted form today's activities, and after my shower I go to bed and fall asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's Note- Sorry, this is a short chapter. I have a feeling that there will be many more to come unfortunately. Thanks for the support!

I'm in the Games, surrounded by nothing but open land and tributes. I hear the gong sound and bolt for the Cornucopia. I see a backpack, a sword, and a collection of knives. I grab them all and run in the opposite direction.

Everyone is running after me. I try screaming for Talon, but I can't make any noise. Densper reaches me first. He tackles me to the ground and he's trying to kill me. Right as he's about to shove a knife through me, I can scream. And I do, as loud as can.

Densper's shouting something at me. I can't make it out right away. I concentrate on trying to read his lips as I'm screaming.

"Wake up Althaea! Althaea, stop screaming! You're fine," he's shaking me.

Wake up? What is he talking about? I keep screaming. "Althaea, you're dreaming, it's okay. Wake up please."

I do. I wake up screaming and crying. Densper's looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry." I manage to mutter. "What time is it?"

"It's about 4 in the morning. Althaea, what did you dream about?" I can't tell him that I had a dream that he was killing me. Plus, I don't really want to re-experience the dream. It felt so real.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome. Try to sleep well. Alright?" He says.

"I won't make any promises. Night," with that Densper leaves and I fall back asleep.

When Candlet wakes me up today, it's really hard to get out of bed. Between staying up and talking to Kenmet and sleeping poorly from my dream, I'm tired; very tired. Once I finally will myself to get out of my bed, I put my training clothes on and pull my hair into a simple a ponytail.

During breakfast, Densper and I resolve that it's okay if we discuss strategy together with our mentor. Breakfast for us is strategy time. Kenmet tells us how he won his Games. Of course, for me, this isn't much help because he was a Career tribute and they kept each other alive until the very end. I can only hope that my alliance will do the same thing. Kenmet says that he didn't do any of the killings, up until the very end of the Games. With that, Densper and I head down to the Training Center.

Today, we're permitted to start as soon as all the tributes arrive. I walk over to Talon and Saffra. "I think we should split up today so we can cover more stations." My thinking is that we can't hit each station by the time today is over, if we split up, we can each have knowledge from the stations we tried out, and then share them.

"Sounds like a plan. Althaea, since you seem to be good at weaponry, you should take those stations, and Saffra; I want you to try to learn some weaponry skills as well. I'll work on strength." Sounds like a pretty good plan to me, but that could be because it was Talon who said it.

"Should I work on identifying too? Just in case we split up," Talon and I look at each other. We haven't even thought about what would happen if we got split up. We tell Saffra that it's a good idea to learn some identification.

I immediately head over to the archery station. I saw some people shooting yesterday, and I thought it looked like it could be fun. Plus, you could easily kill from a distance if you're a good shot. Since I'm the first person at the station, I ask the trainer some pointers on how to shoot accurately. He first explained to me the two types of bows I could use: recurve and compound.

"The compound bow has something like a pulley system to make it easier to shoot. It holds the weight more than a recurve bow does. A recurve bow is much harder to shoot. It's not as accurate as a compound bow is. I suggest that you start with a recurve bow first, so you can get the harder one out of the way." The trainer then tells me to load my bow. He tells me to pull my fingers back to the corner of my mouth, look down the shaft of the arrow to aim, and shoot.

My first few shots miss the target by a lot. I either over shoot or under shoot. By my fourth shot I am able to judge how off the aim actually is and when I aim, I aim just a little bit above the center of the target. I hit beside the target by about an inch or two. I frown, and shoot again—the arrow hits the middle! I try a few more times, with slightly different techniques, and I get the middle every time. The trainer suggests I try the compound bow next. I pick it up and use the same technique, only this time I aim at the center of the target. It hits the center like the rest of them.

"You're amazing at this. What's your name?"

"My name's Althaea. I'm District 1." He looks slightly less impressed now the he knows I'm from a Career District.

"I've never trained before though. I refused it." For some reason, I want him to be impressed with me.

"That's better then. So you've never shot a bow before?"

"Never."

"You're a natural at it. I think you should move on to spear throwing. I bet you'll be good at that as well."

More weaponry. For some reason though, I'm eager to try. "Thanks for the help."

I move on to spear throwing. There's a line I have to wait in so I talk to the female tribute in front of me. "Hi, I'm Althaea."

"Hi, my name's Cassia Aldjoy." If I'm not mistaken, she's named after a plant that can be used in medicines. I'm pretty sure it's one of plants Zander and I studied.

"You're from District 12, right?"

"Yes, and you're from 1. Have you ever done this before? Spear throwing, I mean." I'm sure she anticipates that I'll say yes.

"No, I've never even handled a weapon until yesterday. How 'bout you?"

"Wait, you've never handled a weapon? You're from District 1!" Here we go again.

"I refused to train when I was given the option."

"Oh. Do you wanna go before me?" I can't help but wonder why she's offering, but I'll just take it for what it is.

"Sure. Thanks, Cassia."

I step forward and pick up a spear. The instructor shows me how to hold it and what form to keep. Here goes nothing. I follow my instructors lead, and I throw the spear.

My previous instructor was definitely wrong. When I throw the spear, I do horrible every time. The spear's too awkward for me to hold and throw. After a couple more tries I quickly give up. I'm really starting to feel the effects of last night's sleep full force now. I need to take a break and do something that I know I'll be good at: camouflage.

I'm virtually the only person at the camouflage station. I mess around with the paints. First I try covering my arm to make it look like a rock. It involves mostly greys and browns. After I'm satisfied with my rock arm, I try to make it so I could blend in with water. This poses to be more of challenge. Water can have so many different colors and currents. The instructor came over and helped me. She told me that I needed to add a little bit more of the white to my blue. Unsatisfied with my water camouflage, I take it off.

I decide to do something a little less productive with the paints that are surrounding me. I ask the instructor for a piece of paper. When she hands it to me, I walk over to all of the paints.

I can't wait to start painting. I try to add as much detail as I possibly can. I want to give this picture to Talon before the Games. Sometimes I look over to see Talon, making sure that I'm painting him correctly. It feels nice to do something that reminds me of home.

It takes me about thirty minutes to paint this picture of Talon and I. I have us standing together in an arena, as the victors. The two of us. It's foolish to even think that something like that could ever happen, but as for the painting itself, I feel fairly good about it. It looks pretty real. I ask my instructor what she thinks.

"What do you think of this?" I ask her.

"Wow! Is that you and the boy over there?" She asks while pointing to the heavy metal balls.

"Yes, it is. His name's Talon." I say with a hint of pride.

"It's really, quite amazing."

"Thank you."

With one of my arms I painted and the picture of Talon and I in my pocket, I move on to the obstacle courses. Kenmet said that if I want to run into that Cornucopia to get supplies I'll need to be fast. The obstacle course is a lot harder than it looks. There are these pedestals that are all different sizes that you have to run across, and the trainer had me ducking and rolling to avoid things being thrown at me. It's actually kind of fun, but I have to move on. I can fit one more station in before the end of training.  
Shelter making seems like the best option for me at this point, since Kenmet couldn't really help me. The trainer shows a group of us how to build shelters out grass, rocks, twigs, leaves, and mud. It's not as hard as I thought it'd be.  
"Make sure that you build your shelters in a place where they will be camouflaged. Don't build a rock shelter in the middle of the forest. It would stand out too much." After we make a few shelters, it's time for lunch.  
Unsurprisingly, I sit with Saffra and Talon. "If we do get split up throughout the Games what are we gonna do?" I know we need a plan so in asking this question, I'm hoping Talon will have an answer.  
"We should wait to figure that out. We will need to what the arena will be like before we can find a meeting place." I have no doubts about Talon. I know I can trust him.  
"We need a way to meet up after the initial bloodbath. I can guarantee we won't be near each other. "Saffra points out.  
" Saffra has a good point. I think we should meet at the tail of the Cornucopia. Wherever it points is the direction we run to meet up." I know this is a good plan. I've been thinking a lot about it in the past few hours, and this is the best solution I could come up with.  
"Sounds good. Althaea, promise me that you're not going to run for the Cornucopia. It's too much of a risk. I can run for supplies while you and Saffra run."  
"Talon, you can't run for the Cornucopia. I know that you want to be able to protect Saffra, if-"  
"And you" He interjects.  
"Right, well if you run for supplies you could get killed and I think it would be better for you to worry about protecting, and I'll run for supplies. If there are any supplies in front of your platform, grab them as you run. Please, don't run for the Cornucopia, just get to Saffra and I can meet you both with supplies. Deal?" I really hope he'll agree to this. At least if I die, I don't have to worry about the rest of the Games, if Talon dies though, I will be so crushed and I know that I'll be useless to Saffra.  
"Deal." The way he says this, I know he feels defeated, that he's afraid I'll die. At this moment, I realize that I love him and that he loves me.  
"Oh, Talon, I almost forgot about this." He looks at with bewilderment as I reach into my pocket. I hand the picture to him.  
"What's this?"  
"You said that you wanted to see my paintings sometime. Let's just say that I was a little distracted once I started camouflage."  
I'm getting nervous as he slowly unfolds the paper. I hope that he likes it. I think that it's one of my best paintings, but Talon might think otherwise.  
"It's… amazing. Thank you."  
" I don't what you're going to do with it, but I realized that it didn't matter. It only matters that you like it."  
" I'm going to see if I can take it as my token."  
After lunch, Talon, Saffra, and I ride the elevator together. It's a quiet ride and I'm the first one to get off. Dinner is the same way, quiet. We don't really talk. I can feel that it's getting closer to the Games. Everyone is getting tenser. As soon as I finish eating, I head straight to my room and get a shower. I'm exhausted form today's activities, and after my shower I go to bed and fall asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Candlet comes to wake me up and she's even more peppy than usual. I think it's because she's excited for the interviews.

At breakfast Kenmet explains that we're training for the interviews today. This is what Densper and I decided to do separately. First, I train with Candlet. Then, Kenmet.

Candlet takes me through a serious of etiquette lessons. This doesn't take very long because my parents always taught me how to sit and present myself in front of people. Then, she makes me walk in five inch heels. This, for me, is very problematic. I can't walk in them. I can tell that Candlet is getting angry.

"I'm sorry it's just hard for me. I wear flat shoes all day long."

"I understand, but you'd better learn before tonight. You're going to be wearing heels for your interview and you don't want to fall in front of all of Panem."

Thankfully, Kenmet saves me and has me leave to train with him. "What angle should we use for your interview?"

"Angle? What do you mean?" What does he mean by angle? No one told me what Kenmet was even training me on today.

"How do you want to be presented during your interview? Funny, serious, kind, true, you name it."

I think about my options for about a minute before I answer. "I don't know. You're the mentor. You know what's best. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you be truthful. You have a great story, tell it. Build your interview off that." We spend the next hour going over things that Caesar might ask me and how I'll respond.

"What did you do while the other tributes trained?"

"Well, I mostly took walks and sometimes I would buy things in the Square. Recently, I spent time with my friend Zander since he's nineteen." I replied.

Another question he asked me was, "How did your parents react to your decision?"

"They weren't happy. Especially my dad. They finally learned to deal with my decision."

"My turn." Brenson chimes in. It's now time to get ready for the interview. Sophette, Kiketo, and Jornene work with me first. They apply my make-up and curl my hair slightly. The simple curls that they added to my hair look amazing with my natural curls.

They loosely braid strands from each side and put them into a complex and pretty knot in the back. After my hair and nails are finished, Brenson comes in.

"What's my dress like for tonight?" I ask.

"It's a blue dress. Here, see for yourself." He answers. The dress is _amazing_. It's made out of a fabric called tulle. I used to occasionally work with it back home.

The bodice is ruched and strapless, which shows my small frame and my collarbones. The neckline dips and looks almost like the top of a heart.

It's a soft blue, verging on turquoise, coming in at my waist with gems intricately covering it, and flowing outward in soft waves down to the floor.

It shimmers in the light, flecks of glitter sparkling like stars in the night sky. It will surely catch the eyes of everyone in the crowd.

"What do you think?"

"I'm speechless. I love it."

We stay in silence as I look at myself in awe. I'm not naturally beautiful any more, I'm elegant.

My eyes have pink eye shadow covered by a shimmering ivory. My cheeks are dusted in a light pink color and my lips are glossed with a natural shade.

"Are you ready to go?" It takes everything in me to keep from twisting my hair.

"Not really."

"Trust me, you'll do fine. Just be yourself. If that's how you want to be portrayed."

They have us all sit in chairs on the stage. Every tribute is lined up in a row behind Caesar. This year Caesar is wearing a pink wig with his signature blue suit. First up is Densper. He unexpectedly went for a funny angle. He's actually pulling it off quite well. He and Caesar joke back and forth, aside from talking about Densper's strategy for Games. The bell signaling that his time is up rings. That means it's now my turn.

"Althaea Perth from District One everybody." The shoes that Brenson gave me weren't as high as the ones I practiced in, but a heel is still a heel to me and my feet catch causing me to waver some. Caesar has his hand out for me and I gladly take it.

"Althaea, tell me how you managed to get the score of nine. That is an extremely amazing score. Especially for a girl your size."

"Well Caesar, I showed them what all I've learned in the past few days."

"And what all might that be?"

I give a light laugh. "You're all just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out." I don't even think I'm really allowed to talk about what happened during my private session, even _if_ I wanted to.

"During the reaping, when Candlet called for volunteers, no one came forward. This is very unusual for your District. Is this something that you wanted or is there a specific reason?" This is my chance. My chance to tell them everything and let my sponsors know that I got that score just as fairly as most tributes.

"When I was very young, I was told that I should… prepare for the Games." I choose my words carefully because technically, training is illegal. "I refused to prepare. I knew too many people that turned out to be awful people. I didn't want to turn out like them."

"So these past few days have been an entirely new experience for you."

"Yes, they have been. I may not have prepared for the Games, but in refusing preparation, I think that makes me stronger than most of the tributes." Caesar looks at me nods. When it's evident that I'm finished, the bell sounds signaling that my time is up and Caesar says my name one last time and lets me sit down.

The rest of the interviews go by quickly. No one really stands out to me. Some tributes are funny, or serious. Others have a more sexy approach. Talon is in a simple brown suit with a blue shirt. He talks about his life at home and he reluctantly brings up his sister. I can tell he's struggling to get through it and I'm willing the bell to save him. It finally does but he's already in tears.

Finally, everyone's finished. The final anthem plays and we head back to our apartments. When we get to our floor, dinner is served almost immediately. Everyone's talking except me. I'm not really up to conversation. Tomorrow is the day I live or die. I can't stop thinking about home, about Zander and my family. What will they do if I die? Will they mourn over my death, or would they move on?

"What do you think Althaea?"

I have no idea what they're talking about, but all of the sudden I'm extremely tired.

"Hmm? Sorry I'm really tired. I need to go to bed. Thank you all for everything. Will I see any of you tomorrow?" I'm going to miss them. If I die I'll never see any them again.

"You'll see Brenson and me and obviously you'll Densper." Kenmet tells me.

"Well, good luck then Densper. And thank you Candlet, for everything."

Walking down the hallway to my room, I'm overwhelmed by sadness and fear. I made the deal that I'd run right into the bloodbath to get supplies. What was I thinking? I could very well die within the first minute of the Games. How would Talon react when he saw my name in the sky? No, it doesn't matter because that isn't going to happen.

When I crawl into bed, my earlier tiredness dissipates. I will myself to fall asleep. I go back and forth between a light sleep and being wide awake. I keep thinking about the arena and my family. I think about different scenarios that could happen tomorrow. Finally, my thoughts tire me out and I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Brenson is the one to get me in the morning. He gives me simple clothes to wear for now. My arena clothes will be put on in the Launch Room. Out of nowhere, a hovercraft appears. I climb the ladder and I'm immediately frozen in place. Once I'm inside the hovercraft, I expect to be unfrozen, but that doesn't happen. A man appears with a giant needle.

"What is that?" I ask frozen like a statue.

"This is your tracker. It lets us know where you are and how you're doing during the Games."

In other words, it lets them know if I'm still breathing. They don't dare forget to count a fallen tribute. The ride appears to take an eternity. I take small sips of water and eat some rolls while we wait. The windows go dark, which means that we're approaching the area near the arena.

When the hovercraft stops, Brenson and I walk over to the ladder. It leads down a cylinder that takes us underground. We are given strict instructions to get to my chamber.

It's set up in catacombs. I'll be the first and last tribute to my catacomb. The arenas are considered to be historic locations. Every arena is preserved and many Capitol citizens vacation in them. Take a month or better to tour the catacomb chambers, rewatch the Games, visit death sites, and even take place in reenactments.

There's a small shower, a sofa, and small table in my chamber. I opt to take a shower since I won't get to for a long time. Possibly never again. Brenson puts my hair into a sort of bun. He braids the side of my hair and does something to the rest of it that resembles a basket weave.

"I know it's complex, but it will hold up longer than any other hairstyle."

My clothes arrive and Brenson helps me dress. The pants are simple green cargo pants with a sturdy belt. My shirt is a simple short sleeved brown top and the jacket is a light material. On the clothes are warm, but not too hot.

"If these clothes are any indication to the arena, it shouldn't get too cold, but I could be wrong."

Brenson hands me my ring. I'm glad it made it through the review board. I don't know what I would do without this simple reminder of my home, of Zander.

"What now?" I ask.

"We wait for the call."

I find myself becoming extremely nervous. I sit on the couch and go to twist my hair. Shoot! _He put it all up! _With nothing for my hands to do I stand up and pace.

"Althaea calm down. You're shaking."

"I'm scared. I could be dead in less than ten minutes."

"You won't be. Have some confidence. There's a good chance that you can win."

I lift my head and focus on his eyes. "Thank you." I say with tears in my eyes.

_"Sixty seconds until launch,"_ Rings throughout my catacomb.

"_No, _I'm not ready." I say, my voice shaky.

"You will be fine."

How can Brenson be so sure of me when I'm not? I have so many feelings that are overwhelming me. I don't move.

_"Forty seconds until launch."_

I slowly make my way to the small metal plate that will lift me into the arena.

_"Twenty seconds until launch."_

"It's okay Althaea. You _can_ do this." He says squeezing my hand. As odd as the Capitol citizens are, they aren't all as bad as I had thought.

_"Ten, nine, eight…" _ the countdown continues.

"Remember; do _not_ step of your platform until the gong sounds. Good luck." I nod. A cylinder breaks us away and a metal plate is pushing me upward. I initially panic and frantically hit the glass cylinder. I look to Brenson for reassurance. I can see him mouthing "_Stay calm, you'll be fine."_

I start sweating almost instantly as my plate rises. I'm underground for what seems like an eternity. When I finally break free of being underground, my eyes take moment to adjust. The sun is bright and hot. I can't even place what the arena is like at first. I get a mixture of smells; water, trees, grass, salt. The wind that has barely blown brings in a combination of hot and cold.

When my eyes finally do adjust, I see that we're in a meadow. There are trees surrounding the area near the Cornucopia. The grass is a vibrant, emerald green and the sky is the perfect shade of blue. No doubt a Capitol alteration. The sky is never that color; only in my mind. The meadow doesn't expand much past the ring of tributes; a perfect circle.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms throughout the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 43rd Hunger Games begin."

Sixty seconds. That's how long I don't move, how long I have to wait to run to the Cornucopia. It is the longest sixty seconds of my life. I look around to find Talon and Saffra. Saffra is right beside me, but Talon is roughly six tributes away. I look at Saffra and mouth for her to run toward the tail. She nods her head and positions her feet to run.

The Cornucopia is big golden horn that holds supplies necessary for survival. If you leave the Cornucopia with nothing, you aren't likely to survive. Looking at the Cornucopia, there's a bow and a sheath of arrows, knives, tents, camouflage kits, and other weapons. Near the middle there are backpacks. Near my platform, there is some bread, matches, water containers that look empty, and some sunglasses. The value of items always decreases the further away from the mouth it is.

_Think of all the times you and Zander spent running together,_ I think. How different can it really be? I was always faster than Zander and he was fast. With any luck the rest of the tributes will be slower than me. The gong sounds. I bolt for the Cornucopia. I manage to somehow grab one backpack comfortably along with two small bags. I sling the backpack over my shoulders and I keep running for the mouth. I want the bow and knives especially.

I reach the mouth at the same time Densper does. He grabs a knife and he's about to throw it at me. I yell stop as loud as I can because it's already complete chaos. He immediately stops when he realizes that it's me. He actually covers me until I get the bow and arrows, the knives, and the camouflage set. I quickly remove my pack from my shoulders and put the items into it. In the short amount of time it takes me to retrieve the supplies, it sounds like Densper has killed at least two people.

"Thank you a million times Densper." I am so truly grateful that he did this for me. He didn't have to do this for me, but he did. He risked his life for me.

"No problem. Now get outta here before you get killed."

I stand on tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." Maybe, all of this time, I've misjudged Densper. Even though he was mean, it's as if he was almost preparing me and making me stronger.

I run as fast as can into the woods. I run in the direction that the tail points. Someone's running after me. I risk taking the time to turn my head to see who it is. I think it's the boy from District 7. He has a spear and if that's his weapon of choice, and if he made it away from the Cornucopia, he _has_ to be good with it. Which isn't good for me if he can throw it.

I grab one of the knives I took from the Cornucopia and throw it at him. I miss by a few yards. By now he's gained a lot of ground. I turn around and start running again.

_Thud!_ I turn around and see the boy lying on the ground. I lift my eyes off of him expecting to see Densper. Instead I find that the girl from Twelve is barreling towards me. She stops at the boy's dead body and pulls out the knife.

_"Cassia no, please."_ I shout. She's not listening, but I can't bring myself to throw the knife. I don't really know why either. It's not like we became friends or anything. I suppose just the simple fact that I know her name makes it harder. I'm glad that I didn't make friends while training. I keep running, adrenaline carrying me faster.

She tackles me to the ground and she keeps trying to pierce the knife into me. Thankfully I have quick enough reflexes to shift out of the way. I chance screaming. Cassia is easily 5o pounds heavier than me, and with her practically sitting on top of me trying to kill me, I can't move enough to get her away.

"Talon!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Althaea! I'm coming!" He replies to me. He's not too far away, but he's not close either. _Please hurry,_ I think.

"I don't know what all you're capable of, but I know that I'm _stronger_ than _you."_ She sneers.

She continues to try to stab me. I don't know how much longer I can fight against her. There's no possible way that I can get her off of me and I'm quickly losing strength.

"_Talon!"_ I shriek again, he has to hurry.

"I'm almost there Althaea." I hear the panic in his voice as he shouts back to me.

In another minute he crashes through the trees and shrubbery. He frantically looks around until he notices Cassia and me fighting on the ground. He rushes over and takes a sword that he must have got from the Cornucopia and drives it into her back, causing her to cough blood onto my face. Hot, sticky blood.

"Are you okay Althaea?" He asks removing Cassia's dead body from mine.

"I think so."

Talon crouches on the ground next to me and wipes the blood from my face. He presents his hand to me.

"I'm sorry Talon. I couldn't kill her. We talked in the Training Center one time and…" I let my voice trail off. I'm sure Talon knows what I mean. Being that he's not too keen on the idea of the Games himself.

"It's fine Althaea. I understand."

"Where's Saffra? She's okay, right?" I'm really surprised that he'd leave her alone but, in one sense, I'm glad he did. If he didn't I'd likely be dead right now.

"She's in a little cave we found. I didn't want to be out in the open while we waited for you. It's amazing isn't it; the arena I mean."

"It is." I say looking around.

The trees are massive, letting only specks of the golden sun touch the forest floor. Birds flutter overhead while chipmunks scurry out of our way on the ground. There are a lot of birds in the arena, I can tell by the sound of it. I bet Saffra loves the arena with all of its birds.

Talon grabs my hand as we walk and it feels perfect. If only my fellow tributes weren't trying to kill us. If they aren't hunting now, it's inevitable that they will later. Those who fought for the supplies at the Cornucopia will have torches, food, water, and most importantly they'll have weapons. Weapons that they _know_ how to use. Weapons that they're _eager_ to use.

"Talon, can we hurry?" The thought of others with weapons makes me uncomfortable. We're still close to the Cornucopia and the first bloodbath isn't over.

"No problem." We quicken our pace and finally reach the little cave. Saffra climbs out completely unharmed and I'm so thankful for that. I hand her one of the drawstring bags and we all head into the cave. It is moist and chilly. It has a completely different feel and look to it. It's nothing like the forest.

"Here, I got a backpack and two bags." I say handing Talon the bag. Saffra may only be three years younger than Talon and I, but she is so small she could easily pass for eleven or younger.

"How'd you manage to grab these? Or any of this stuff for that matter?" Talon asks. He sounds impressed and I like that.

I smile and tell him, "I ran as fast as I could. Plus, Densper and I reached the mouth at the same time. He had knife and was about to throw it until I yelled for him to stop. When he realized it was me, he covered me so I could get the supplies. I think, from what I could hear, he killed two people. I killed the boy from seven." It's hard to believe that there are already at least four people dead. All four are on account of me. "Why don't we go through our stuff?" I suggest.

As I start to unzip my backpack, I'm startled by the sound of the first cannon. My head shoots up to make sure that Talon and Saffra are okay. Of course they are. These cannons signal the end of the bloodbath. They don't collect the bodies until the fighting at the Cornucopia stops. It didn't take very long this time. It's only mid-afternoon, maybe only five or six at night. That means one of two things: a lot have died or a lot have escaped and will live to see another day.

One… two… three… four… I count seven cannon shots. Seven people are dead. That means only three died outside of what I caused.

"Seven people. That's not as many as usual." Saffra comments.

"That leaves seventeen tributes still." This fact worries me a little bit. How are seventeen tributes still alive? How many of them have an alliance? There's at least two alliances; the Careers and my alliance.

"Maybe that means that the majority of the tributes are cowards and they ran. It doesn't necessarily mean that they're all really good." Talon assures us.

"Let's get back to the supplies." Saffra suggests. In my backpack, there are various things. A flashlight. A sleeping bag. A small bottle that is empty. A water purification kit. A rope. A meager supply of food. Not too bad, it could be worse. Saffra's bag has assorted weapons, a blanket, some meat, and apples. Talon's has some bread, crackers, a jacket, and a small first aid kit.

"I'd say we made out pretty well. All thanks to you Althaea." I love when he compliments me. Even if it's in the smallest ways.

"Saffra what weapons are you good with?" I need to know if she ever got good with any. Otherwise, her pack is useless to her.

"None really. I really tried to learn during training but I couldn't understand. The only thing I'm good at is climbing."

"Maybe you and Talon should switch packs. We'll all share what's in them anyway, but so Talon has the weapons." I hope she isn't offended by this.

"That's probably a good idea." I'm glad she agrees to it. I look to Talon to make sure he agrees. He nods his head in agreement.

"I want you to always carry a knife with you though. Okay?" Talon tells Saffra.

"Alright, Talon. That's probably best anyway." I give Saffra one of the throwing knives I managed to grab from the Cornucopia and Talon gives her a simple pocket knife.

"Shall we move on?" I ask.

"It's probably best." Talon replies. We walk for a little while and I shoot some rabbits for food. I'm amazed that we haven't run into any tributes yet. With seventeen still around, you'd think we'd run into some.

By now it's getting a little late and I make a shelter that resembles a bush for us to sleep in.

"I'll take first watch." Talon offers. I'm glad he does because, after todays' activities, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I quickly drift off to sleep next to Saffra and Talon.


	8. Chapter 8

If I have any dreams, I can't remember. I feel like I haven't slept long enough when Talon wakes me.

"Hey, do mind taking second watch? I'm barely able to stay awake anymore." I can tell he's really tired. Just the way he's talking proves how exhausted he is.

"Yeah, no problem." I say with a yawn. I'm assuming it's around two or three in the morning. That means I slept through the anthem and that I missed the fallen tributes that were displayed in the night sky. I wonder if Densper's still alive.

Thinking of Densper reminds me of home and I'm suddenly overcome by sadness. I miss my family and Zander. I wonder if they're watching the Games right now or if they're sleeping. I look down to the blue ring Zander gave me during our goodbyes. The thought of them causes me start weeping. I miss the things that Zander and I would do together. Playing piano duets and drawing were my two favorite things to do with him. That's one reason that becoming friends was easy. We're so alike, our personalities and hobbies. The thought only pushes my tears further. I can only hope that I don't wake Talon or Saffra.

The sun is slowly starting to rise. I can hear a faint rustling in the distance. "Come on guys, we're not going to find anyone if we don't start moving. There are seventeen of us running around, most of which I want dead." I hear someone say. Is that who I think it is?

"Den, we've been walking around all night. We haven't even seen one person." Yep, it is. Densper is out hunting tributes and from the sound of it; he hasn't killed anyone since yesterday.

"Fine, let's head back to the Cornucopia. We can all hunt later." It sounds like they're all together. Densper and the others from 2, and 4. They must have made an alliance with someone else. I know that they aren't stupid enough to leave the Cornucopia unguarded. Either way, I'm glad that they are heading in the other direction.

A few minutes later, I hear a high pitch scream. Someone is definitely in trouble. A cannon sounds, telling me that whoever she was is now dead.

"Guys wake up." I shake Talon and Saffra. "We need to move. We need to get out of here." We gather our stuff together and are about to head farther away from the Cornucopia when I remember about the rabbits.

"Wait, I need to cook these first." I say holding out the rabbits. "We'll have to move quickly after I cook them. The smoke will attract people to us." They both look at me like I'm nuts. "Trust me. We'll just have to run as soon as they're cooked. Plus I need to get rid of our shelter."

I take my matches and start a fire out of our shelter. It takes me about ten minutes to cook the five rabbits I shot. I wrap them up in some plastic that held Talon's bread.

"Okay. We can go now."

We're set for food, but what I really need is water. I would prefer not to die from dehydration. That would be weak, surely there's a water source nearby. Another cannon fires, causing me to jump. Fifteen tributes left. That reminds me, "Talon, who all was in the sky last night?" He has to think about it before he can answer me. We've stopped running now so we can talk.

"Both from seven, the girl from nine, both from twelve, the boy from five, and I think the girl from six."Again, I find myself glad that I didn't talk to any other tributes. It would make everything too hard.

We decide that it is best we start running again. When we pass a stream, we stop to eat and I fill up my water bottle. We each eat a rabbit and some bread. I eat the quickest out the three of us. I'm not comfortable with staying idle.

"I'm tired. Can we stop here for a while?" Saffra says.

"I don't …" I look at Talon for help but he looks just as exhausted. We _have _been running for a long time. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I can keep watch."

I sit there with my bow loaded. I can't keep my eyes from wandering to Talon. I wonder how many girls have fallen for him back home. Did he ever have a girlfriend? There are so many things that I want to ask him, but I don't, because I'm not sure how much of his is past is connected to his dead sister.

He looks very peaceful when he sleeps. He looks younger too. It makes me wonder if I look this vulnerable when I sleep. I can't help myself. I quietly go over to Talon and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't wake up when I kiss him.

I end up leaning back on a log and dozing off. I'm startled awake by a cannon firing. It makes me jump and I almost send an arrow flying in no direction in particular. It's getting dark and it's chillier than it was last night. We've been here for at least three hours. I need to make a shelter.

I walk around looking for something to create a shelter out of when I see a well hidden cave. I crawl into it and find that it's dry and unoccupied. I walk back to wake Talon and Saffra. "I found a little cave for us to stay in for the night." I say leading them to it.

When we set all of our stuff down Saffra volunteers to take watch. She grabs the extra jacket and sits near the mouth of the cave. Talon unzips the sleeping bag and lays it out.

"Here, lie down." Talon tells me. I do and Talon lies next to me, taking the blanket and spreading it out across us. Right as Talon and I are about to close our eyes, the anthem plays. We both rush to the front of the shelter. There are three faces in the sky tonight. The girl from 4, the boy from 10, and the boy from 3. I'm a little shocked that a Career tribute is dead already. I wonder how she died. The anthem plays again and I drift to sleep.

I'm back at home. I won The Hunger Games. This means Talon's dead. I don't even know how he died. It pains me to know that he's dead. In one sense I'm glad though. I'm home with my family, with Zander. I proved to everyone that I _could_ win without training.

"Congratulations, Althaea." I whip around. This doesn't make any sense.

"Talon?! How are you..., what's…, I'm so confused." If I won, then how is Talon here?

"Don't question it. Be happy that we can be together." The way he's talking to me is almost eerie. Something's going on and I don't know what.

Everything around me melts back into the arena and Talon is staring at me. He has a sinister grin on his face. "Talon, what's going on?" I don't even bother hiding the fear in my voice. Talon pulls a sword out from behind him and lunges it into my stomach. I scream as loud as I can.

"Althaea! Stop!" Someone shakes me.

It was a dream. Why do I keep having dreams like this? "I'm sorry Talon." I'm trying my hardest to keep from crying right now.

"Are you okay?" Saffra interjects.

"I'm fine. Thanks Saffra."

"What were you dreaming about?" Talon asks with concern. I take a deep breath before I give my answer.

"I had a dream that you tried to kill me." My voice is shaky as I tell him this. I decide to tell him my entire dream.

"Althaea, you know I would _never-"_

"I know Talon. It's just the fact that the dream felt so real."

"It's okay, Althaea. Trust me. Go back to sleep."

I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder. I have no more dreams. When I wake up in the morning, I'm alone. I'm instantly on my feet.

"Saffra? Talon? Where are you?" I'm in full panic at this point. When I go outside the shelter, Saffra jumps out at me. I scream and she laughs. Talon comes out from behind a tree.

"What was _that_ for?" I'm a little mad that they'd do this.

"We might as well have a little fun in this arena." Saffra states.

"So this was your grand idea of fun?"

"Hey, don't look at me. This was Talon's idea." I turn to face Talon and raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" He's still laughing at me.

"What? Have some fun. No harm was done."

Now it's my turn to have some fun. "No, not yet anyway." I say mischievously. I walk over to Talon and push him. He starts to tickle me.

I haven't laughed like this in a long time. For a brief moment, everything is completely and entirely perfect. We all forget where we are and that our fate hangs in the balance by the slightest of strings.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Talon asks me.

"You both made me happy in the most unlikely of places." They will never know how much I needed this.

"You're welcome then." Saffra replies.

"We should probably start moving." I say, my head back in the Games. We move on, eating as we walk. Talon hunts so I can have a break. I had no idea that he was good with a bow. He shoots three birds, to which Saffra objected, and two squirrels.

I start thinking of Zander again. I miss him. I can't help but wonder who he spends his time with now that I'm gone? I look down at the ring on my finger and I know that he'll never forget me. Even if I die here.


	9. Chapter 9

After walking for maybe an hour, we hear people coming up behind us. They're running. My only thought is that it's the Career tributes. "We need to run. _Now"_ I say. We start running as fast as we can. Saffra keeps stumbling, as do I. We run for probably thirty minutes.

"I t_h_ink… we lost them." Talon says exhaustedly. We all sit down to rest. This time, Talon makes the shelter. He makes it out of sticks, since we're in a very heavily wooded area.

Where we are now isn't very pretty at all. The sun's even hotter now and the ground is barren, and dry. From what I can see, the cracked land stretches out for miles and miles before it starts to fade back into area with life.

It's very monochromatic. The area is mostly brown and tan. There are jagged rocks scattered across the harsh land. The brown, dead grass is very windblown, bent, and dry.

As it gets later, the sky turns into an intense crimson. It's as if someone painted the blood of the fallen tributes into the sky.

"Here ya' are. The shelter." Talon states with pride. I find myself a little jealous. His shelter is better than mine. I'll add that to the list of things that I didn't know he was capable of. How long will this list get? I think I'm finally starting to figure out what he showed the Gamemakers; everything.

Once the sun sets, it gets extremely cold. The only nice thing that night brings is an amazing sky. The stars are so bright and vibrant; I feel like I could sit here and connect every star together in the night sky. Is the sky Gamemaker made or is it natural? I think of all of the times that Kenner and I would lay out in the backyard and stare at the night sky, making pictures out of the stars.

I take first watch again. It's harder tonight to stay awake. Even though we have a lot of food, we're trying our best to ration it, so I'm still really hungry and our run defiantly took a toll on me.

There were no deaths today. The Gamemakers are likely getting bored. I wonder how they're going to try to make things more interesting. The citizens of the Capitol can't get too bored otherwise the Games will be pointless.

The Capitol is like a place I remember learning about in school. I think it was called Rome. They had arenas where they would have people, called gladiators, fight to the death. If I'm not mistaken, the Capitol got the idea for the Games from Rome. Out of all of the history they could've gone off of, they decide to take after the blood-thirsty Romans.

"I can take watch if you want to sleep." Saffra offers. I want to take her up on her offer, but first I want to ask her some questions.

"Actually, can we talk for a little bit?" She agrees. "How exactly did you and Talon become friends?" I ask. This is a question I've wanted an answer for, but I didn't want to ask Talon since it's something that's related to his sister.

"Honestly, I think it's because I remind him of his sister, Jalissa. Jalissa and I were really close. I guess that gave us reason to hang out together." I reach out and put my arm around Saffra. I know this has to be hard for her to bring up.

"Talon always used to tell us that we we're so alike." Saffra replies with a smile. "We even sort of looked like."

"I'm sorry Saffra." Once again, I'm at a loss for words. I could never imagine losing my little sister.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Saffra asks.

"What's District Eleven like?" I ask.

"It's very strict. There's not a whole lot to say about it. There are a lot of trees and various gardens of food and flowers. I spend my time in the orchards. That's why I love birds. I spend a lot of time with them." I nod.

"What makes District Eleven so strict, like what do they do?" I ask.

"Well, one time when I was about twelve, I was sick. I could barely even pull myself out of bed to get dressed. The whole morning I felt very nauseous. I knew that I had to try and hurry so I wouldn't be late for work in the orchards. I couldn't move fast enough. Peacekeepers came to my house and kicked my door open. My parents and brother were already at the orchards and I couldn't get to the door, so they kicked it in.

"I didn't know what was going on until they told me. 'You're getting whipped for not following proper work protocol. You are late.' One of them said to me as they drug me out. Them dragging me didn't help with the fact that I felt nauseous.

"Unfortunately, I started vomiting all over the backs of their uniforms as they were dragging me to the whipping post. This only infuriated them more. 'Stop it. _Now_.' One of them ordered. Of course, I couldn't stop. At one point, they even stopped dragging me, stood me up, and slapped me across the face. After they slapped me a couple of times, one got in my face and started screaming at me. He couldn't even finish his threat before I vomited in his face.

"That, obviously, made him even more irate. ' That's it! You're getting double the lashes.' He shouted at me. The two of them knocked me down and started dragging me again."

I'm stunned at what she's telling me. I thought District 1 was strict.

"I ended up getting whipped fifty times. Twenty-five for being late and twenty-five for being sick."

"That's awful." I say

"That's not even the end of it. I have always wanted to help those in our District who couldn't afford food."

I find this a strange statement because she's so thin. She looks like she could be one of those families that couldn't afford food.

"I started stealing some fruit from the orchards every day and taking them to poor families."

Her voice is hardly a whisper a now. I'm assuming that she doesn't want the cameras to pick up what she's telling me.

"One day, I got caught stealing. I was on my way to take the fruit to the families, when a Peacekeeper noticed me. He immediately came over to me and knocked me to the ground. He drug me to the whipping post. He ordered that everyone report to the town square to watch my whipping.

"Once I was tied to the whipping post, he gave me forty lashings. That's the typical amount for stealing in my District. Even that didn't stop me though. Every day, I continued to take fruit and distribute it to the poor families. I got whipped many more times for it, too."

Saffra lifts up her shirt to expose her back. The moonlight illuminates all of the scars on her back. There are so many scars that start to run together. You couldn't count them if you tried.

"But, I don't understand why you didn't stop stealing." I say with a yawn.

Saffra turns back around to face me. "Althaea, you look and sound tired. Go to bed."

I didn't even really realize how tired I was until Saffra told me to sleep. I yawn one more time, and then I crawl onto my sleeping bag next to Talon, and fall asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, it's pouring down rain and extremely windy.

"This had to be work of the Gamemakers." Talon utters.

"Probably. They have to keep the Games interesting since no one died yesterday." Saffra adds. I thought I was the only that viewed the Capitol that way. We sit in our shelter all morning waiting for the wind and rain to die down. About three hours later, the wind is still blowing and the rain is still coming down. The wind is blowing harder by the second.

"What's that sound?" Saffra yells. I've heard of these things before. They occur during bad storms and heavy winds.

"A tornado." I breathe with disbelief.

"We need to get out of here _now_. We need to head in whatever direction the Gamemakers want us too." Talon yells. It's getting really hard to hear each other now.

We get out of the shelter and I can't believe my eyes. There are at least four tornadoes in the little area we are in.

"Look, over there." I say pointing toward the direction of the Cornucopia. It's not raining in that direction." I state. We start running in that direction as fast and as hard as we can.

By now we're soaked to the bone and cold. There is debris flying all around us. I'm glad that I chose to train on the obstacle course now. The running and dodging is really coming in handy. Without the training, I would surely be in much worse condition than I am now.

The wind is so strong, even still, as we're walking away from it. We all are barely able to stand. Saffra can barely move. She's too light and the wind is pushing her back. Talon has to stand behind her and keep her forward. A strong gust of wind knocks me down and I can't regain my feet. It doesn't take long for Talon and Saffra to be out of sight.

I must have hit my head when I got knocked back because I feel disoriented. How I didn't feel it, I haven't the slightest clue. When I'm able to stand, I have to grasp a nearby tree. I'm woozy. _How hard did I hit my head? Has Talon noticed I'm gone?_ I reach my hand to the back of my head and find it covered in blood. This is bad. Tornadoes are all around me, my head is wounded, and I can barely walk. I start walking in the direction that we were headed in before I fell. At least I think it's the same direction.

I clumsily walk for about a half hour and fall to my knees. I'm too dizzy. All of the sudden the world becomes wobbly. As if it's spinning around me, tilting and wobbling. Despite the freezing rain, I feel queasy and hot._ What is happening,_ I wonder. I can't get my vision to stop blurring. Dark spots are slowly creeping their way into my vision and before I know it I hit the ground.

I wake up with an immense headache and no clue of the time. How long was I out; a day, two, maybe three? Is Talon trying to find me? So many questions flood my head at once.

I certainly lost a substantial amount of blood. No matter how long I've been out head wounds bleed a lot. I'm lucky not to have bled out. Or that no one found me. Did anyone die while I was out? Let's see, there are fourteen left I think. At least there were before I passed out.

I carefully stand and survey the area. I clearly went in the wrong direction. This is nowhere near the Cornucopia. In fact, it's just about the complete opposite. It's not beautiful at all; it's wet, very wet. It feels like I'm walking on a sponge. There's a heavy fog all around me and I almost run into several trees and vines since the visibility is so poor. The stench is awful. I can't wait to get out of here. I feel too vulnerable in this haze. I turn around and head in the direction I came from... however many days ago.

I continue walking when I hear something. It sounds like someone walking in the marshy area. I whip my head from side to side and then turn around. I don't see anyone so I continue in the same direction. I wonder if I'm being featured right now, if the cameras are following me. I suppose that it all depends on what's happening everywhere else. A wandering tribute is hardly anything to follow nonstop, but if there aren't any fights happening, I'm guaranteed to be on the screens at least briefly.

What does Kenner think of me being in the Arena? Is he proud of me, sorry for me, worried? Surely he's at least willing me to come home. It wouldn't surprise me if he's been trying to save up money to sponsor me. _What would Kenner do in the Games, _I think. Would he become part of the Career pack or would he stay alone. Travel the Arena with nothing but his thoughts. He'd at least make it if he stayed alone, I on the other hand can't take this. I miss Talon, I miss Saffra. If Talon dies and I'm not back with them, what would she do? I'd like to think she'd be smart enough to survive. Maybe find some berries, climb a tree, and outlast the others. I bet she could do it, even without being good with weapons. She's smart, she can gather. That's what she told Caesar. I think about my last night in the Capitol, during the interviews.

_"So Saffra, how will you approach the Games?"_

_"I'll gather berries, roots, eggs, just about anything I can in order to survive."_

_"As for hunting-"_

_"No hunting. I couldn't, for one thing I'm not good with weapons. I'll rely on my gathering skills. I'm smart and I can climb." _She interjected.

_"I see. Have you created an alliance?"_

_"Look Caesar, I would like to live throughout the days I'm in the arena. I can't let you know everything I' doing. Alliance or not, I'm confident. I can win."_

That's when her bell rang and she walked back to her seat, head held high. I believe her. She could win. Sit up in the treetops and let the fighting unfold below, and then happily get sent back to District Eleven. How many people _are_ left? Is Densper one of them? I don't like the thought of Densper being shipped back home, dead and cold. Bled dry and patched up in a wooden box. Home, with his wounds covered and well hidden, all so his family can see him as Densper one last time and say goodbye. What a twist that would be, me outlasting Densper Elphinstone.

The thought of him being murdered… _murdered._ The word sinks in and I start to really think about the Games. I've always known the Games to be murder and I've thought it many times as well, but it takes on a whole new meaning when I'm thinking about a friend, no matter how remote that friend is. Is it possible that someone murdered him? Say he is dead, I hope Talon wasn't the one to kill him.

A sound snaps me out of thought.

"What is that?" I mutter under my breath. Just then something crashes through the wet undergrowth. I involuntarily scream as I take in what is before me. It looks weird, definitely a muttation. What is it though? I look a second longer and realize that it doesn't look weird at all and the fog was just distorting the image. It's human, but not tribute.

"Kenner!" I gasp running towards him. "What are you doing here?" I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried. Why is he here? The more I process the fact that Kenner's in the arena, the more it makes no sense. My initial thought must be right. Whatever stands before me, no matter how much it looks like my brother, is not him. I turn around and run away from him, it.

The mutt is making an unnatural growling noise. It's advancing quickly behind me and I know that it's meant to kill me. The Gamemakers want me dead. Okay, maybe not dead, just badly harmed. The real entertainment of the Games has nothing to do with tributes dying, it's in the fighting and killing of a fellow tribute.

I turn my head to absorb my current situation. The thing has razor sharp teeth and nails, or claws. I'm still not sure what to classify this mutt as. It's half human—half Kenner—and half something else. Maybe it's a mixture of every possible harmful animal. There's no telling what the Capitol will create. It's almost at my heels now, seeking my blood. I hate how much this feels like Kenner chasing me and trying to kill me. I have to kill it if I want to live. The Capitol's muttations likely won't stop until they complete what they were made for.

I scurry up the nearest tree and ready my bow. As the mutt starts climbing, I send an arrow through its head and jump down. It's so human-like that I half expect a cannon to fire. I look into the lifeless green eyes and see myself in their glassy reflection. "This is not really Kenner, it's not your brother." I say half for myself and half for the audience. I stay on the same track that I was traveling when that mutt appeared. That must have been what I heard earlier.

I really don't remember traveling this far yesterday, or whatever day it was. Of course, that all is sort of hazy. I don't remember much about it. How am I ever going to find Talon? The arena is huge. He could be anywhere. Even though we're so close, it feels like we're worlds apart. _I hope he hasn't given up on me, I—_

Something's walking dangerously close me. Whether it's dangerous for it or me, I' not sure yet; hopefully I won't have to find out. It's likely that it's only another mutt. But what if it's not just another mutt? It could be anything really. I turn to the side and see a tribute roaring toward me. I don't hesitate and I pull a knife from my belt and throw it at the tribute. I keep running and don't look back. I finally make it back to the normal forest. _Shouldn't a cannon have fired by now? _Then it hits me. I didn't kill the person. I know that my aims good enough that they're greatly suffering now. How could I do this? I could at least have made sure that they were dead first. It looked like the male from 8. If I remember correctly, he was only fifteen. The only thing I can hope is that I didn't get him in a place that will leave him in pain. Hopefully he'll die soon or of something else.

I pass the place where Talon, Saffra, and I slept the first night of the Games. How long ago was that? I can't even begin to guess. "Talon, Saffra?" I allow myself to shout. I know it's risky but I need to find them. I'm near the Cornucopia so they shouldn't be too far off. "Talon," I shout again.

"Althaea," He says with excitement as he and Saffra break through the trees. "Althaea, I was so worried about you. What happened? I tried to find you, but I couldn't." He wraps his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, much better now though. How long was I missing exactly."

"About three days. Why?"

"Oh…um… the wind knocked me back and I hit my head during the storm. That's when I fell behind and couldn't find you." I tell them exactly what happened. I can't believe that I was out for three days.

"Come on we better start walking again." Saffra says. She leads in the direction of the Cornucopia. I wonder where she's going, but I don't say anything.

After what seems like an eternity, we reach the area near the Cornucopia. We run into a female tribute. I'm not sure what District she's from. She's badly injured and that's all the more I know about her.

"Please, kill me." She pleads with us. "I'm only suffering here. I'm too injured to be able to make it through the rest of the day. I'm only twelve. I'm so small that I'll die of infection or I'll just slowly bleed out. _Please."_

Even though this is what _she_ wants, _I_ don't want to kill her. I can't take it. It takes an emotional toll on your body that I can't even explain and I don't want to have to deal with that again.

Talon, who is carrying my bow so I had less to carry, takes an arrow from the sheath I have slung across my back, and shoots her right through the heart. A cannon fires. I turn to look at him. I have tears in my eyes.

"She was only twelve, Talon." My voice breaks as I say this to him.

"That's why I had to do it Althaea. She was only suffering. It would have been worse to leave her here." Talon envelopes me in his arms and whispers in my ear, "It's better for her this way."

I know he's right, but I still feel horrible. I can only imagine how Talon feels. He's had to kill two tributes already. The worst part is, is that they were both girls. One of them being small and defenseless and the other coming from a District that rarely wins. District Twelve is always ignored by the Capitol. They've had one victor.

"Come on, we need to move." Saffra declares again. This time Saffra leads. We head to the right side of the arena. Far off into the distance, I can see a mountain. It has beautiful flowers toward the bottom of it and a perfect white snow cap on the top.

"Where are we headed Saffra?" I finally ask.

"Hopefully, to that mountain." I know why she's drawn to it, because it seems like a place that will have birds there. Birds that we won't see where we are now. Birds that she will likely never get a chance to see again. We quietly walk along, following Saffra. Talon occasionally points out a flower to me that he thinks is especially beautiful.

"This one's called… well, actually, I don't remember. I really only know that it's pretty." I laugh at his comment.

"Just like you." He says to me sweetly.

The simple comment makes the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm slightly embarrassed by how easily he can make me blush.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. If you hit your head and passed out for three days, you better bet that I'm going to be worried about you."

"I'm fine, thanks."

I decide to lead for a little bit and Talon takes my sheath as well. I want to see what's in the front and I want to see those things first. I'm admiring a flower as I walk by it, when all of the sudden, my feet are no longer on the ground. Something has me surrounded in the air. I can feel these sharp things poking into me with every move I make.

A barbed wire trap. Someone set a trap out of barbed wire net to catch their prey. Whether that prey is supposed to be human or not, I hope I'll never know.

"Althaea, don't move. We'll figure something out." I can hear the worry in Talon's voice as he paces back and forth.

"Please hurry. This really hurts." I'm trying not to cry. I know that if I cry, it'll make it worse for everyone.

"Talon, I can climb the tree and cut her out of it. As long as you can catch her, this plan is full proof." Talon nods his head. I can tell he doesn't want her up in the tree, but he doesn't have a better plan.

"It's okay Althaea. You'll be down in no time." Saffra reassures me as she reaches the top of the net. She pulls out her knife and starts to saw at the rope. There's no barbed wire on the part where she's cutting, thankfully. With every sawing motion that Saffra makes, I get a new cut. The pain is almost unbearable now. I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling or crying.

"Are you almost done?" I ask.

"Yes."

When the net breaks, my body rolls and sticks to every barb. The pain makes me scream. Thankfully, Talon is at the bottom. He catches me and tells me how happy he is that I'm okay. He sets me on my feet and I turn around to look at Saffra and thank her. Right as I'm about to say it, an arrow hits her chest. I know that it's not a kill shot. I whirl back around to look at Talon. He still has my bow and I don't understand why he'd do this to her. I hear a thud which means that she's hits the ground.

That's when I see someone. I don't even take time to see who it is. I take the bow from Talon, who isn't moving, and send an arrow straight through their heart. The person I shot stands just long enough for me to see who it is.

"_No!" _I scream. "This didn't happen. I didn't just kill him. Talon, go over to Saffra, I'll be right there." I cry. Talon walks lifelessly over to Saffra and stands there.

Too worried about what I've just done, I let it go. I run over to the body lying on the ground and find that he's not dead yet. "Densper, I'm so sorry." I cry. Kneeling beside him I take his hand.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realize that it was her, or you." He struggles to get out.

Tears stream down my face. I can't believe that I shot Densper. I know he won't live, it's beyond me or even the Capitol probably.

"I'm sorry." I whisper again.

"Althaea, I have always liked you, loved you. I know I didn't act like it and I'm sorry."

"The past is the past, nothing will change it. I'm not mad about that and I never have been."

"I only wish that I could go back and change how I treated you. Maybe things would be different. Maybe you would've liked me."

The tears continue to fall in a steady a stream as he speaks his feelings to me. It had never crossed my mind that Densper might like me. "Maybe." I admit. If he would've treated me differently, there's a good chance that I would have fallen for him. He's good looking enough; his personality turned me off though.

He grips my hand with as much strength as he can muster, and I do the same.

"Althaea…" He breathes his voice raspy and quiet. He says nothing more, trying to find his breath to finish speaking. A cannon fires and Densper says nothing else.

"_No!_ Densper you can't be dead. _Please_." I plead.

I lean my forehead on his chest and let my tears soak through his clothes. When I lift my head, my hair tangles in the arrow that pierced his chest.

In anger I take the arrow out and snap it in half while screaming. If nothing else, I've always known Densper, I can't handle the fact that he's dead on account of me. These Games have turned me into someone I'm not. I don't kill, that's not me.

His death leaves me feeling strangely empty and alone. I have never understood him and now I never will, because Densper Elphinstone is dead.


	11. Chapter 11

I rush over to Saffra, who is now crying.

"Talon, snap out of it." I shout my anger clearly evident. "Saffra, I'm _so_ sorry that this happened. If I had been paying more attention," I stop talking. I'm at a loss for words.

"Althaea, it's not your fault." She coughs, there's blood when she does. I have to keep myself from crying. I don't want her to know how scared _I_ am. Talon finally comes over to where we are. He sits down on the ground and pulls her body into his lap.

"I love you Saffra. I love you as a sister, a friend, and I'm sorry." I can hear the sobs that he's trying so hard to hide.

"Thank you Talon. For everything. Please keep Althaea safe." She's barely at a whisper now. I have to turn around so I can cry. This shouldn't be happening. Thirteen year old kids shouldn't have to fear being killed.

"Althaea, it's better for me this way." Saffra sobs. I turn back to face her and sit on the ground beside her. I take her hand in mine.

"Good luck, both of you." Those are Saffra's last words. She's still sobbing when her cannon fires.

"I can't take this. First the little girl, then Densper, and now Saffra." I start crying. Talon still has Saffra in his lap, and it hits me. "I'm sorry Talon. This is my fault. If I was more observant, I wouldn't have got caught in the net, and Saffra would still be alive." He's lost his real sister _and_ Saffra, who was practically his sister.

"It's _not_ your fault. Stop saying that." He yells looking to Saffra's face. Maybe it would've been better for me to die when we got separated. I mean, how long can this alliance really last. I won't kill Talon if it comes down to it and he won't kill me. We'll be at the mercy of the Capitol. _No,_ I think. _I would rather kill myself than let the Capitol do it._

Talon gently places Saffra on the ground and we move on so the hovercrafts can retrieve the bodies of her and Densper. We walk for approximately twenty minutes before I feel the effects of everything and it must show.

"How are you feeling?" Talon asks me.

"Fine." I lie. In reality, I'm getting incredibly lightheaded and the cuts that are all over my body especially hurt. I feel like I did after I hit my head a few days ago.

Talon stops and studies my face. "You're lying. You look like you're about to pass out." He says concerned. When I nod my head in agreement, I feel myself lose my grip on everything around me and I start to fall forward. Talon catches me in his arms and sits me on the ground.

"Put your head between your knees." He orders. He sits next to me and rubs my back occasionally checking to make sure I'm still conscious.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know." I mumble.

"Do you think you can walk now?"

I shrug my shoulders and unsteadily stand up. Talon supports me as we walk. Another thirty minutes goes by and I'm starting to sweat. My chest tightens and I find it a struggle to continue to walk as the world around me shifts in alarming angles. The arena is starting to fade out. "Tal—" I exhale before I collapse in his arms.

I don't know where I'm at and I'm momentarily scared. What happened? Why is my head pounding?

"Althaea," Someone asks. Who is that? Where am I? "Althaea, _please_ come back to me." It's Talon, and I'm in The Hunger Games. I can hear the pain in his voice. I try to open my eyes, but I lose consciousness again.

"Althaea, I _need _you to come back. _Please._" It sounds like he's crying now. It's all coming back to me. All in about an hour, three people died. Talon killed a girl after the tornadoes. We walked for a little while and I got caught in a barbed wire net. Saffra cut me down, and then got hit in the chest with an arrow. I shot an arrow at the person who shot her. That person turned out to be Densper, and then Saffra died. Talon and I walked for a little bit and then I lost consciousness.

Finally, I am able to open my eyes. "Althaea! I'm so glad you're okay." I was right, Talon _was_ crying.

"Hey, Talon." My voice is barely audible.

"Here, drink this." Talon hands me a bottle. I take a drink of it. It's not what I expect it to be.

"What is this?" I ask.

"We got some sponsors while you were out. It's something that should help you feel better. Which, how _do _you feel"

"I've been better." I answer.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." He suggests. I gladly agree to it.

When I awaken, Talon's gone. "Talon?" I panic. What if he left and someone found him? What would I do? Just when I'm about to try to get up, Talon comes in.

"Calm down. I'm fine." He laughs.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." I joke back. "How long was I out for?" I ask Talon.

"Three days. There were only three people that died." He doesn't say who, but it's because I know. I've been unconscious for six days if I add it all together.

"How are _you_ doing, Talon?" He looks down. I know this means that he's not taking Saffra's death well.

"Don't worry about me. You're the one with bandages all over you."

I manage a laugh. "Owe." I say. Just that small movement hurts _a lot_. "I don't remember being this sore three days ago." I state.

"That's because you weren't worried as much about yourself, although, you probably should've been. You still have a chance, whereas Saffra didn't." I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Talon, are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Please _stop_ holding this on yourself, Althaea. If you keep making it out to be your fault, I will get mad. I miss Saffra, yes, but I know it's better for her this way."

I don't understand how he's taking it this well. "Yeah but she could've won. Even if you and I died. She's smart enough. Or _was_ I guess." I start crying. I can't stop myself. No matter how much I will myself to, I can't.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's _going_ to be okay." He tells me. He pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair.

"No, Talon. Everything's _not_ okay. Saffra's dead and _I killed_ Densper. _Me. _Plus, things will _never_ be okay. This is The Hunger Games. Only one of us will make it out of this arena _alive._ If you die and I win, that won't be okay. Not for me. I can't lose anyone else." I am hysterical by now and Talon continues to hold me in his arms until I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

My head is throbbing and the rest of my body aches. The pain is what wakes me up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Talon asks, clearly worried.

"No. I feel awful." Talon comes over to me and puts his hand on my forehead.

"That would be because you're burning up. Hold on." He goes over to his backpack and pulls out the first aid kit.

"Swallow these." He demands. "They're fever reducers." He helps me sit up and he hands me the water.

The pills are extremely hard to swallow. I am trying as hard as possibly can, but I can't swallow them. I have to spit them out as I cough and gag.

"Try again Althaea. You _need_ to take these." I try again and again.

"Finally." I say after I swallow them.

About five minutes later, I feel sick. "Talon… I feel… like I'm gonna throw up." I manage to get out. Talon helps me outside of the shelter. He rubs my back as I vomit multiple times.

"Are you okay Althaea?" He asks as I'm retching. I shake my head no as I start vomiting up stomach acid since there's nothing else left in my stomach. It burns, which only makes me feel worse.

I sit there kneeling on the ground for a few more minutes. When it all finally stops, Talon carries me back to our shelter, since I feel like if I move even in the slightest bit, I'm going to start puking again or like I might black out.

"Do you wanna try to take another fever reducer?" Talon asks me.

"No. I think maybe we should wait until tomorrow. I don't want to have a repeat of the last ten minutes." I utter weakly.

A cannon fires. "Who do you think that was?" I ask.

"No telling until tonight." He answers.

"I'll take first watch. You need to sleep." I say. He looks at me and I can tell he doesn't want me to be up alone but, his tiredness wins.

"Okay. Wake me up as _soon_ as you start to feel tired." I nod my head in agreement.

Talon lies down next to me and I tangle my hands in his hair. He opens his eyes and stares up at me. "Go to sleep." He closes his eyes and I can tell that he's asleep in a short time.

When it gets dark out, Talon is still sleeping. The sky lights up showing the fallen of the day. I slowly crawl to the opening of our shelter and look to the sky. There were more deaths today than I thought there were. The female tribute from three and the male tributes from six and eight. That leaves… eight tributes. That also means that District Two is the only District left with both tributes. I can't help but wonder if the boy from 8 died as a cause of me.

After the faces disappear, I crawl back into the shelter next to Talon. I'm extremely tired. Talon's been sleeping for almost four hours. I have to stay awake for a little while longer. He needs to sleep longer.

Looking out, the sky is a pale yellow. How'd I miss sunrise? _Oh no_. I must have dozed off last night. I need to wake up now and keep watch.

"Hey." Talon says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Talon, I…" I don't even have an excuse.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done. How are you feeling today?" He comes over to me and feels my forehead. "I'm assuming not well. You _need_ to take a fever reducer. You're worse today."

He gets the first aid kit and he hands me two pills and the water. I am thankfully able to swallow them instantly today, although they are making me feel worse.

"Talon, these are making me feel worse." He looks at me with worry.

"You have to give them some time."

About an hour later, the pills still don't seem to be working. "Talon," He already knows what I'm going to say.

"They aren't working, are they?"

I shake my head no.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"No, I don't exactly have an appetite right now. Where did you get food?"

"I hunt and gather every time you sleep." He tells me. He looks as if he feels bad about this.

"Not a bad idea." I reassure him. I wonder what Sapphire and Kenner are doing. At this time, Kenner is typically working at the factory where he makes luxuries for the Capitol. He was able to start working a year earlier than most kids. Sapphire is usually in school learning about our Districts history. Are they watching the Games right now? If they are I wonder if they're watching at the comfort of our home, or if they're watching at the town square. Most of District One probably hates me now. After all, _I_ killed Densper.

Home, I want nothing more than to be there, and have Talon with me at that. District One might be one of the more strict Districts, but we're also the Capitols favorite, or at least _one_ of their favorites. We supply the Capitol with all the excess that other Districts can only dream of seeing, let alone having. District One is the cleanest District among the others. The Capitol makes sure that we're well taken care of. We always have plenty of peacekeepers around keeping our District clean and free of crime. Yet, that's the place I miss the most, District One. My home.

"What are you thinking about?" Talon asks inquisitively.

"Home, my family, how all of District One probably hates me." I tell him truthfully. He nods his head.

"What about home do you miss the most?"

"My brother Kenner, my best friend Zander, and my little sister Sapphire." I smile when I think about them, but the brief happiness turns to grief and I sigh.

"What's Zander like?"

"He's nineteen, tall, and strong. He exceled in strength when he trained for the Games and it's not hard to see why. He has blond hair that is like the perfect shade of the morning sun. His eyes are-" I can't find the words to describe them and I have to think about for a moment.

"His eyes are a piercing blue, but yet when I look into them, I feel calm. He also works at his parent's apothecary, so he's really smart."

He stares at me for a moment before continuing with the interrogation. "What did you do together for fun?"

"Well, I would always help him in the apothecary when he was working. I never did well with the bad injuries. I couldn't really stomach them. Zander is amazing when it comes to that stuff though. He always keeps a perfectly straight face, and it's like he goes to his own world. Nothing can disturb him when he's trying to save someone."

"Did you ever try to help him save someone? Sorry for all the questions, but I want to know as much about you and your life as I can."

"Actually, I did. Her name was Juniper. She worked in the factory; her arm got caught in one of the machines. It was bad. Most of her arm was gone. There was blood everywhere and she was unconscious. It was only last year.

"Zander told her family to wait outside the shop; that they didn't need to be there. He asked me for some help because his parents were at the Capitol for something, I don't remember what for.

"When I got up to help him, he told me that it wasn't likely we'd be able to save her. I tried to help. I held cotton cloths to the bloody remains of what used to be her arm. I couldn't take it. Zander was doing everything he could to save her, but he couldn't.

"Once he told me that she was dead, I ended up throwing up all over the floor. I was trying _so_ hard not to. I had been holding it back the entire time, but when he told me she was dead, I looked at the blood all over me and the apothecary and lost it. I even passed out.

"I guess he cleaned me up, because when I woke up, I was in a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts. He must have carried me up to his room too. Because when I woke up, I was tucked into his bed.

"He stayed with me the entire time, making sure I was okay. That's what he told me he did anyway.

"Needless to say, he never asked me to help with things like that again. He always had me go to the back so I couldn't see or hear anything, which I would gladly do."

"What else did you do?"

"He would help me study for school; we would play goofy games after school with some of his friends, and other times, we would spend time together and talk."

"He seems like a great a friend."

"He is. I really miss him. I think you two would get along really well if we were in different circumstances."

I tell him about some of the other things that Zander and I have done. We always used to take walks and talk about things. He constantly asked me how things were with my parents and with kids at school. My answer was typically negative.

When we weren't outside, I was helping him organize things in the apothecary. It was one of the few things I was able to help him with.

"What about your family? What are they like?"

"Sapphire is one of the sweetest little girls you could ever meet. She's short and small. She has beautiful strawberry, golden hair that falls perfectly without her doing anything to it."

"Like yours?" He asks.

"A little like mine, only hers is straight. She has eyes that sparkle exactly like a sapphire in the sunlight. Her eyes have been like that since the moment she was born. As you can guess, that's where she got her name.

"Kenner is a bit taller than I am. He's the most loving and caring person in my family. His hair is brown with golden highlights that are only seen when the sun hits it just right.

"Our eyes are almost identical. His are a deep green with golden and blue flecks scattered throughout them. He's captivated almost every girl in District One with them." I laugh.

"Kenner has always supported my decision in not training. My parents on the other hand, don't. They eventually learned to live with my decision, but it took a long time.

"Sometimes, I don't think my dad even loves me due to my decision. He always yells at me more. Kenner has always been there to comfort me when he goes on one of his rages, though.

"My mother, on the other hand, doesn't speak to me much at all. I know she loves me, but she doesn't know how to express it with any of us. She usually sits in the study or in her room and Sapphire's always at her side.

"Kenner and Zander are really the only two people that have ever been in my life. They're both so sweet and they both love me like a sister. Obviously Kenner does, but you know what I mean."

He nods his head in accord and articulates something completely unexpected. "I lied to you. About my sister, I mean." My head shoots up instantly.

"You mean she's not dead?" I ask in shock. My question comes out harsher than I expect and I can see he's hurt by it.

"No, she is. It's just… I was… I don't know how to put this."

"Talon, you can tell me. I _promise_ that nothing will change."

"Well, it was _my_ fault that she fell out of the tree. I was being stupid and shaking the tree she was in. I was trying to get the fruit to fall down. I actually didn't even know that she was in the same tree that I was shaking.

"After about five minutes of me shaking fruit down, I heard a shriek and a loud thud. When I turned around, I saw Jalissa's lifeless face."

I can see the hurt in his eyes, as well as hear it in his voice. "Talon, it wasn't really your fault. You didn't know…"

Talon cuts me off, "But _I_ killed her. _I'm_ the reason that she's dead."

"You didn't mean to. Stop, please don't hold this on yourself." I can tell that this is something that he hasn't let go, that he never will let go. He will take this mistake, this accident, to his grave.

"Remember how bad you felt when you killed Densper? It's like that, only worse. Jalissa was my _sister_."

"The only difference is that I _meant_ to kill Densper. You were innocent. I now have Densper's blood on my hands; his death was entirely meant to happen on my part. At least you didn't _purposefully _murder someone."

Talon is staring at me. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I don't like to think about Densper. But after all, Talon _did_ murder someone. The difference is that the murder of his sister was accidental.

"I'm sorry Talon. I know this has to be hard for you."

"Well, after my parents found out that my sister died on behalf of me, my mother had a heart attack and died. That was an especially hard time for both me and my father. Jalissa was always a daddy's girl; therefore he was extremely upset. Not only did I kill his daughter, my sister, but I also, in part, killed my mother."

I can't believe what Talon's telling me. Why wouldn't he tell me this before? Why is he even telling me at all? He has to know that this is going out to all of Panem.

"During the few days after my mother's death, my dad didn't even talk to me. One day when I came home from school, I went into our kitchen. Nothing could've prepared me for what awaited me in the kitchen. My dad was hanging from a beam with a rope around his neck and a chair knocked over below him. I screamed as loud as I could.

"I couldn't believe what I saw. My dad killed himself. Someone was nearby when I screamed and they came running into to the house to see why I had screamed. When they entered the kitchen, I was in a heap on the floor crying. They picked me up off the floor and carried me to the orphanage.

"I still to this day have no idea who it was that took me from my home, but for a long time before someone took me in, I was beaten and not taken care of. It would've been better for me to be alone than to be in that pathetic orphanage ran by cruel Peacekeepers."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I lost Sapphire or Kenner. Aside from Zander, Kenner was my only other friend. He was always watching out for me. Kenner would always say,

_"If only I would be reaped for the Games, I would win and we would be even richer."_

_"You don't know that Kenner. There's always the chance that, you know."_ I would never finish my sentence. I didn't want my big brother, whom I looked up to, to think that I doubted him.

_"If you want to be in the Games, why don't you volunteer?"_ I would always ask with an edge of sadness and fear.

_"Because of you. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose. If I get to go to the Games, then I want it to happen normally."_

I guess, in some ways, Kenner and I are similar. He wanted to take part in the Games, but he didn't want to rip the opportunity away from someone. Sure, his idea of fair and my idea of fair differ a little, but we both believe in our own form of fairness.

"Althaea?" Talon looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought I guess."

"Are you feeling okay? You're starting to look really pale again." Actually, now that he mentions it, I really don't feel okay. Talon makes me lay back down and I quickly drift to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Why are my dreams so demented? How many times do I have to watch Talon die, or relive Saffra's death? How many times can Kenner and Saffra end up in the arena, getting killed. Sleep is _not_ bringing me any relief.

A thud startles me out of my dream world, or nightmare world. I open my eyes to see Talon with a silver parachute in his hands. He walks over to me and sits down.

"It looks like you have some pretty generous sponsors."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's some sort of medicine. You have to drink it and you _have_ to keep it down. Are you feeling up to trying it?"

I sit up very slowly, shakily. "Not really." I manage to smile at him. He takes the small container and takes the spoon that came with it.

"You have to take it by the spoonful." He tells me as he unscrews the lid. He takes the spoon and gives me the first small spoonful of medicine.

It tastes absolutely horrible. The texture is really thick and it has small lumps in it about the size of sand. It tastes like I'm eating a fish that has washed up from the ocean and rotted on the sand for several days. Not that I would know how that tastes, but it's the best comparison I can make.

As soon as it's in my mouth, I start gagging. No matter how hard I try, I can't swallow. Talon unexpectedly reaches forward and covers my mouth while ordering me to plug my nose. It forces me to swallow and it finally goes down. Sadly, the flavor doesn't leave my mouth. Talon starts with another spoonful. He has to cover my mouth and I plug my nose again. Slowly, it slides down my throat.

"Only two more left. You can do it." He encourages me.

Right. Two more. I can do it. Talon gets yet another spoonful and puts it in my mouth. It's _so_ slimy. I'm glad that there's not a lot left. As Talon gets the last spoonful, I plug my nose ahead of time. This time, it is much easier to swallow.

"So? Feel any better yet?" Talon asks.

"No, just tired. Do you mind if I sleep again?" I'm incredibly tired all of the sudden. I'm assuming that it has something to do with the medicine Talon gave me. The drowsiness is taking place much sooner than most medicines.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry Talon. I feel bad that I've been sleeping so much." I say through a yawn. Talon motions for me to scoot closer to him. I quickly fall asleep nestled beside him with my head on his shoulder.

I wake up in time to see a beautiful sunset. It's so vibrant. It is beautiful with the different shades of pink and orange. It's _too_ perfect, though. It's surely something generated by the Gamemakers. I look up at Talon, who has fallen asleep. I want to be selfish and wake him up. I want to share this moment with him. I have to let him sleep. He's been going on such a low amount of sleep for so long.

Once night falls, a cannon fires. Talon stirs a little beside me, but he stays sleeping. I sit up and gently ease Talon down onto his back. If he stays sleeping while sitting he will be too sore to even move later on. When the anthem plays, I look up to the sky to see who died earlier. A cannon must have fired while Talon and I were sleeping. There are two names in the sky tonight. The District 8 female and the District 10 female. That leaves District 2, the boy from District 4, the girl from 9, Talon, and myself. That means that there only six tributes left. The Games are finally winding down.

My main fear resurfaces. Six left, that's all. Only five more people need to die before Talon or I die. I look at Talon. His face is currently lit by the bright, unnatural moonlight. _Maybe this alliance was a bad idea._ I want to go home and so does he. We can't _both_ make it back to the Districts, it's not possible. It's likely that neither one of will win, but say one of us _does_ win. It's going to end in pain and heartbreak. I don't want to live without Talon. I _can't _live without Talon, not now. I may have just met him, through the Games at that, but I love him. I'll just have to make sure that he lives and outlasts me. He deserves to go home anyway, he's finally back in a family. That's it; all I have to do is be willing to die for him. And I am, it's the best thing I can give him.

While keeping watch, nothing exciting happens. For a little while, I watch a couple of squirrels chase each other around a tree trunk. Later, I notice a little fox rummaging for food. It's amazing how the forest can come to life if you let it.

The sun is slowly starting to rise. It's actually extremely cold this morning. I look over to Talon, who is shivering.

"Wake up, Talon."

"Mmm..." Talon moans.

"Talon, wake up." I urge. He has to be freezing. I know that I'm getting cold. I remember that that was a major factor in my dad's Games. Several people died from hypothermia. He was lucky enough to get a good backpack and sleeping bag.

The arena that year was completely snow covered. That was a disappointing year for the Capitol citizens. There weren't many fruit bearing plants therefore many tributes died from starvation as well. The Head Gamemakers very rarely make the arenas that challenging to survive in any more. They'll do whatever they can to keep the Capitol citizens happy.

"Talon!" I nudge him to get him to wake up.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asks sounding a little panicked.

"I feel great. I woke you up so you would get in the sleeping bag. You were shivering."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. Talon,"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite thing about home, or your favorite memory?"

"Actually, there _are_ a few things I haven't told you. Now is as good of a time as any."

"Like what?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, to start off, do you know who Seeder is?" I nod my head to show that I do. She was a victor of one of the previous Games, but I'm not sure which one. "She took me in. She basically is my mother."

"Oh, I thought it was going to be something entirely different. That's great that you have a family again though."

"Yeah, it is. I love her just as if she were my own mother."

"What else?"

"How do I put this? I have a girlfriend." I shoot up and stare at him. All of this time he's been leading me to believe that he likes me, I'm dumbfounded. Why would he do this to me? How is his girlfriend taking all of this? I feel like my heart has been ripped in two and I'm on the brink of crying. "Or I did until she said goodbye." He finishes.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to keep my voice even.

"When we said our final goodbyes she basically told me that I'd never win and that she only dated me to get to my money; Seeder's money. She left the room completely tear free, like it didn't even faze her. I, on the other hand, was destroyed on the inside. I thought that she would be the one. And then she comes in to tell me that I'm going to die and she never liked me." Talon looks at me, "Are you mad?"

"No, of course I'm not. I can't believe that anyone would do that to you."

"Like I said, I thought she was the one person that I loved. It turns out I was very wrong. It's almost like _we_ are meant to be together, like getting reaped was no accident."

I smile and nod. I've thought the same thing many times. "That's not exactly the uplifting and happy story I asked for, but it I guess it will do."

"Oh no, I still have a story for you. Once upon a time, in District Eleven, a boy gets reaped to be part of the Hunger Games. He was upset and a little frightened. When he was on the way to the Capitol he watched the playback of the Reapings. He saw a beautiful girl from District One climb the stairs of the stage. She was scared, crying, and nervous. No one bothered volunteering for her and the boy new that there was something about her that he liked." He smiles at me before continuing. "When he started to talk with her more and be around her, he started liking her."

"This sounds a little familiar." I say nestling back into him.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No! I want to hear your side; I mean the boy's side."

"Anyhow, by the time the day of the Games arrived, the boy was in love. As he spent every day with her, he learned how special she was. When she got hurt and passed out for several days, he was terribly worried about her. And as each day passed, actually as the days continue to pass, _I_ love the girl more, I love _you." _He squeezes me closer into him as he kisses my forehead. We're interrupted by a gong and Claudius Templesmith's voice booms throughout the arena.

"Congratulations to the six of you who remain. Today at noon there will be a feast held at the Cornucopia. This feast will contain items that are essential for your survival. You never know what could happen in the next few days. Make sure think about the offer before you refuse it." With that, the gong sounds again and we are alone again in the arena.

"What do you think Althaea, should we chance it?" Talon asks me. Looking into his deep brown eyes, I can tell that he thinks it's a bad idea.

"I think we should. Claudius said that the items at the feast will be essential for our survival. He also said that we never know what could happen over the next few days. I think that we should take his words as a tip."

Talon studies my face carefully. "You're serious?" He seems so surprised.

"Yes, I am serious. I think we should go to the forest line that overlooks the Cornucopia, build a shelter maybe thirty yards back, and when the time comes, one of us will run for supplies."

"I don't know."

"Look, I know that it's dangerous, but we need to do this. We'll have to make sure that the shelter blends in really well. I can run for the supplies. You'll have to be ready to come and help just in case I get into trouble."

"I'll do whatever you think is best. If this is what you want, then I can be ready."

"In that case, we better start moving." I say with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

We start heading back to the Cornucopia. We have about an hour walk to the Cornucopia. That should give us roughly an hour and a half to build a good shelter to hide out in before it's time to risk everything.

"What _is _the plan if something happens to you? How am I going to help you?" Talon asks as we walk.

"I don't really have one. With any luck, we won't have to worry about it."

Luck hasn't been lacking so far for me in these Games. I'm still alive and so is Talon. We have no lack of food, and we have good weapons.

Thinking about food makes me thirsty. I pull out my water container and go to take a sip. _Oh no!_

"Talon, we forgot to fill our water bottles before we left." I say with an edge of panic in my voice.

"We can head back to the stream later, sometime tomorrow. You never know, there may even be water at the feast."

That calms me down. I think that it's mostly nervousness about the feast. Once again, I've put my life on the line. All for a chance to live longer. Do we really _need_ to go to the feast? I mean, after all, we've been doing fine so far.

I go back and forth with myself the remainder of our walk. I finally decide that it is best. If I die, that's better than Talon running for it and dying. I couldn't handle it if that happened.

"This seems like a good spot. What do you think Althaea?" Talon poses as we near an area with a lot of shrubbery.

"What? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"You know, you don't have to do this if you're scared."

The worry that I've been trying so hard to hide rushes through me all at once. I try my best to keep my actual feelings from registering on my face.

"No, we... I have to do this. I have a feeling that if we don't do this, we'll regret it." My voice comes out shakier than I intended.

"Althaea, look at me."

I have to avoid looking into his eyes at all cost. I know he'll be able to see the imminent fear in my eyes. I keep my head down as I talk.

"I think we should start building our shelter now. We want to have enough time."

"Althaea, _look at me_."

I do my best to erase any emotion from my face. I know for a fact that we need to get whatever the Gamemakers provide for us. I can't let Talon see how scared I am.

I lift my head to look at him. Our eyes meet for a split second, I look away. I know I've ruined any chance I had at being able to run into that feast.

"I'll run. You can rescue me if need be. I can tell you don't want to do this." He tells me.

"_No_, I'm running. I did it once, and it worked out completely fine. Let's start on the shelter."

We work together in silence. The shelter _has _to be perfect. Talon can't be seen as I run into the bloodbath.

My mind, once again, drifts back home. The pain of missing my family and Zander hits me full force. I keep hoping, if Talon dies, that I will too. But what about Zander and Kenner? Could I really give up Talon dies? I promised Zander that I would try to win. What will I do if it's Talon and I at the end? I won't kill him, and I'd like to think that he wouldn't kill me. I can't…

"Are you ready?" Talon asks.

It's time for me to get in position to run. It's almost noon. I leave my backpack with Talon. I don't need anything to get in my way. I grab my bow and arrows and multiple knives and start to head out.

"Althaea, wait." Talon says as he walks toward me. "I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. Please, be careful. I can't lose you."

As I'm about to tell him that I love him too, he leans closer to me and kisses me. The action causes me to drop my bow. It's so unexpected, and I think that's why it's so amazing. The feeling of his lips smashing into mine is incredible. It's not a gentle kiss, but one that is intoxicating. I can feel it throughout my entire body. Being held against him feels amazing. His warmth radiating off of him onto me, my hands tangling in his hair, we are one.

When he pulls away, I'm stunned, in good way. A part of me wants to kiss him again, longer, but I know I have to move on. I can't be distracted when I run into the feast. I reach my arms up and hold my hands behind his neck. "Wow, that was… incredible." I say.

"Don't ever forget this moment, or me."

I want to start crying. How could he ever think that I would forget him? He knows how I feel. "I love you too." I tell him.

After my brief moment of delight, I have to go to the tree line and crouch down. I retrieve my bow off the ground, and walk away from Talon. I don't look back for fear of crying. I keep my head straight and my mind as clear as possible—which is proving to be difficult.

Where I choose to crouch is tremendously thick with trees and shrubs. I'm hidden, yet I have a perfect view of the Cornucopia. A large table rises out of the ground with five large backpacks. I can't tell what any of the items are. Although, I am smart enough to figure out that someone is not getting what they need. The Gamemakers must be in a hurry to end the Games if they aren't supplying enough.

I sit in my area of refuge deciding if I should go or not. Since no one else is, I might as well go for it. I run as fast as I possibly can to the table in front of the Cornucopia. I grab one of the backpacks and I toss it onto my back. I have to get out of here faster than I ran in. The boy from Two is barreling towards me, as is his female counter part. Others have started to fight for the remaining backpacks.

What was I thinking? Why did I run into this feast? I look back to see how close other tributes are to me. The girl from Two still has the fierce look in her eyes, and she's getting dangerously close to me. Without even aiming, I send a knife in her direction. It hits her in the stomach. She falters a little, but she soon gains the ground she lost. How is she still standing?

"I'm gonna kill you!" She shouts to me.

When I turn around, I see that she has a bow in her hands. She's loading the bow and getting ready to shoot me. I dive on the ground just in time. The arrow flies towards me and barely misses my head. She sends another arrow flying at me. It pierces the backpack that I hold in my hands. She shoots one more arrow at me.

I shout as the arrow sinks into my left hand. Why did I do this? The pain in my hand is excruciating. It's distracting me. I cannot focus properly. I try one last time to kill the girl. I whirl a knife in her direction again. This time, it pierces her temple and a cannon fires. I'm relieved to know that she's dead. She can't chase me anymore. But my relief quickly fades when I realize that her male counterpart is now after me. He is yelling and infuriated.

"You killed her! Now, it's your turn." He shouts.

I try to run faster, but my hand is somehow slowing me down. The pain is nearly intolerable and it's sidetracking me, just enough that I'm in more danger than I was before. The boy from Two knocks me forward and my head slams off the ground. He's really strong, and I can feel his wait crush down on my back. I'm struggling for breath. He's slowly suffocating me.

Things are starting to fade in and out. I can feel a sharp pain across the back of my neck. I can feel the slick warmth of my blood run down the side of my neck and onto my cheek. For an instant, his weight shifts and I have exactly enough time to scream.

"Talon! Talon _help!" _I screech.

That's all I'm able to speak before the boy stops me. He takes something sharp and slices my back. If Talon doesn't hurry, I may very well be dead. The boy weighs easily three hundred pounds, and it's mostly muscle. He somehow manages to turn me around so my back is against the ground. The pain from him moving me forces an involuntary scream out of me. In the brief time the he's adjusting my body, I scream for Talon as loud as I can

"Althaea?! Althaea, I'm coming!" Relief floods through me when I hear his voice.

"Too bad he won't make it in time to save his precious girlfriend." He says with sneer.

I struggle to get free as he straddles my stomach. I see now that his weapon is a small, lethal looking knife with a serrated edge. As I feel the tip of the knife cut into my throat, I feel his weight ripped off of me by who I'm guessing to be Talon. I lie on the ground trying to regain full consciousness. I can hear the two of them fighting, and I know I should try and help, but I can't move. No matter how hard I try to, I can't. I'm stuck in some sort of half-conscious state.

Talon screams, or yells. I'm still not fully capable of noticing what's going on. I do a hear a cannon fire. That much I'm sure of. Fear. Panic. Horror. They all rush through me and crash together when I hear the cannon. _No, _he _can't _be dead.

"_Talon!"_ My voice sounds strangled. This can't be happening. This is all my fault. I refuse to believe that he's dead. My throat is tight, threatening to release tears.

"Talon." I sound completely defeated and pathetic. Talon's dead, and I'm going to die here, paralyzed by physical pain and sadness. The boy from District Two is coming toward me. I don't even bother trying to get away. I know I can't, it's useless. Everything now—to me—is useless. I have one thought that I will leave this arena with, my _first_ kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

I close my eyes as I feel the boy lift me off the ground and run. Why did he pick me up? Why didn't he kill me and take the backpack? He could at least leave me alone. What does he plan on accomplishing by carrying me away? Nothing. That's what. He will accomplish nothing.

He's being particularly gentle and careful. It feels like he's almost cradling me.

"Althaea, Are you awake?" The boy asks frantically. His voice seems acquainted. Why does he care? I can't seem to find my voice. I'm still half unconscious, and I don't like it.

"_Althaea,"_ He pleads. I'm so confused. He tried to kill me and now he's pleading for my life. But why?

"Remember Althaea, I will _always_ love you. No matter what happens, never forget that."

_Talon. _It's Talon. How could I not recognize his voice? No matter, I'm glad that he's okay. My brain starts to sort things out. The scream wasn't Talon's, it was the boy from 2. At least I think it was. It makes sense anyway. The cannon was his, not Talon's. Talon _is_ alive.

I can feel Talon lay me on the blanket that was in Saffra's first bag. He lifts my head and puts the sleeping bag under it. I can feel the back of my shirt being lifted up. I know he has to do this to clean the cut on my back, but I can't help but feel uncomfortable with him doing this.

He starts rubbing some sort of ointment on my back. Whatever it is, it _burns_. It feels like someone's putting a torch to my back. The worst part to this is that I can't scream or move. I'm in between and I really wish my body would choose between being awake or being unconscious. I feel him apply pressure to my back. I'm assuming he is wiping the blood and cleaner off my back. He adds something else to the cut, only this one doesn't burn. It feels like some kind of cooling agent. It instantly numbs the pain.

He does the same thing to my hand and to my neck. They both burn just as much as my back did. The only difference is that the gash across my back is much larger. Once he's done bandaging my wounds, he softly pulls me into his lap and holds me, quietly humming lullabies in my ear. The simple tunes soothe me to sleep.

I wake up to Talon stroking my hair. I can finally open my eyes. I'm assuming that it's about nine in the morning. It's a relief to see Talon unscathed.

"Talon." I murmur.

"Hey," He says with relief. "I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up this time. You didn't respond to anything."

"Actually, I was awake for everything, in a way. I could hear and feel everything, but I couldn't talk and I just decided to keep my eyes closed. I couldn't even move without pain stemming out to every part of my body.

"Whatever you first put on my cuts, it really burned. It felt like a torch was being held on my back. I really hated that I couldn't yell or move." I pause for a moment and look around. "Where are we?"

There's water all around us. It's beautiful. The water is the prettiest blue I have ever seen. It's the same teal blue as the ring that Zander gave me. I clench my fists and they fill with sand. Soft and white. It's perfect.

"You must not have been awake the _whole_ time." He teases. "While you were out, I carried you to where we are now. I didn't feel safe staying that close to the Cornucopia. I happened to stumble upon this beach. From the looks of it, we're the only ones to have come here."

The gentle lapping of the waves against the shore is relaxing. The sun is beating down on the sand, making it sparkle like thousands of tiny jewels. It's like a perfect tropical island. To my left slightly behind me, I can see vibrant and exotic flowers blooming next to an astonishing waterfall. The water shatters into a mist and tiny droplets hit the bright flowers. The sun's rays dance off the waterfall, creating a rainbow at the bottom, where the flow of water creates a marvelous blue pool that runs off into a stream.

To my right is endless beach and in front of me is endless, gorgeous water. It's hard to tell where the ocean ends and where the sky starts. The sight is so breathtaking, that the fear of being part of the Games dissipates. Talon takes my hand and supports me as I stand. We walk along the shore line, fingers entwined.

About five feet out, there's a coral reef filled with exotic fish. Some are such a deep blue that, against the gentle color of the water, seem to be glowing. Others are many colors, but they're all equally beautiful.

There are brilliant green palm trees, many filled with coconuts and wildlife. I can hear the soft chirp of the birds that stay hidden in the forest. The palm trees stand like giants, swaying with the slight breeze.

"How are you feeling?" Talon asks, still heavily supporting me as we walk.

"It's obviously a bit of a struggle for me to walk." That makes me think, "Why are my wounds affecting me this way? I mean, it shouldn't make it harder to walk, should it?"

"I don't know. Your back was sliced pretty deep, but other than that-"

A parachute floats down in front of us. There is a small basket attached to it.

"Ready for lunch?" Talon asks.

I smile and nod. Perfect timing, by my guess, it's around one now. When he opens the basket, I see an array of food. There's a red and white checkered blanket that Talon lays neatly on the ground for us to sit on.

He pulls out two plates, both containing rich, decadent food. There's a perfectly cooked lamb chop, steamed vegetables, potatoes, and a sweet a roll.

The next thing he pulls out is a beautifully frosted cake and two cups. The cups contain a clear liquid and I'm not sure what it is.

Lastly, Talon pulls out a silver container and a bottle with some sort of green substance. The silver container has some sort of salve in it, which I'm assuming is for the cuts on my body. As for the green stuff, I think I have to eat it being that a spoon is attached to the side

"I'd say were having a feast." I say.

"First, you're drinking the medicine. The sooner you take something to help you, the better."

I glare at him as I unscrew the lid of the medicine. It doesn't have much of smell so I can't even prepare myself for what it may taste like.

"Why not." I mumble as I take the bottle and drink it all at once.

"Okay, now can we eat?"

He smiles at me as he answers, "Yes, now we can eat."

The taste of the food is incredible. The lamb is great, although for some reason it makes me nervous to eat it. I can't remember why.

Well, I'm starving, and I'm willing to eat anything right now. I've easily lost 30 pounds in the Arena "Did anyone else die after the feast?" I question.

"Nope, just both of District Two. The boy was surprisingly willing to give up when I knocked him off of you."

"When I heard the cannon fire, I thought it was yours, I was ready to give up."

"Why did you think it was me? When you were screaming my name, I told you I was okay."

"I couldn't really hear much of anything at that point." I say as I finish off my main course.

"That explains why you were screaming and sobbing. I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything to help you and calm you. I was a little… um… busy, I guess you could say."

Talon pulls out the cake. It takes me a minute to realize what's frosted on it. When I do, I gasp.

"Talon-"

"It's amazing. I wonder why they would do that." He says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

Talon unfolds the piece of paper and holds it up next to the cake.

"What are you doing?"

"The frosting job, it's what you painted for me in the Training Center."

"What are you talking about? I painted you something?"

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head no. I wish I could remember. I don't even have the slightest recollection of it.

"While we were training one day, you told me that you painted and played piano, I said that I wish I could see your paintings and hear you play. Then, later on, you went to the camouflage station and painted this for me." He says as he hands me the paper.

"I don't remember. I mean, it seems like something that I would paint, but I don't remember. Come to think of it, I don't remember much of what happened while we were at the Capitol. I only remember that I fell in love with you."

"At least you remember that. Did you hit your head or anything at the feast?"

"Yeah, when District Two knocked me down. The force made my head smash into the ground."

"That explains why you can't remember and why you're still having issues outside of your cuts. Do remember what tributes are left?"

"Umm… no, I can't remember. I know that District Two's gone and… wait, where's Saffra?"

"She's gone. Do you remember that at all?"

I have to think about for about five minutes before I answer. I barely remember, but I do recall her dying.

"It's foggy, but I remember that I was in a tree and she cut me down. Something happened while she was up in the tree. What _did_ happen? It wasn't my fault was it?" I have a hint of fear and guilt in my voice.

Talon takes my hand in his. "Of course not. Someone shot her with an arrow."

"Is Densper still alive?" I find myself hoping that he's among the few that are left. We might not have been friends, but he's still someone I know. He's from District One, home.

"No, he died."

I can tell that he's keeping something locked up behind those brown eyes. Something that he doesn't want me to know or remember.

"What happened? Do you know?"

"So, this cake looks pretty good. Do want a to-"

"Talon, _what happened_?"

"He shot Saffra and-"

My jaw drops. I can't believe he'd do that, or that I can't remember that he did it. So how did he die?

"You… uh… you shot him." He reveals in a rush and I start crying. "What's wrong?" He pulls me closer to him and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I _hate_ this. I can't remember _anything_. I can barely even remember my family. I have a select few memories that are clear, but I don't remember what they look like, I can barely remember their personalities." I sob.

I should remember my family. I should remember their faces, personalities, their _names._ I don't remember their names! This pushes me over the edge and I become hysterical.

"It's okay Althaea. We can work through this. You _will_ get your memory back. I will make sure of it. I promise."

This calms me down some. I'm still hyperventilating some when Talon asks me another question.

"Do you remember Zander?"

"Who… is…Zander?" I say between jagged breaths.

"He's your _best _friend. You two did everything together when you weren't with your brother, Kenner."

"What are they like?" This is killing me, not remembering anything about Zander or Kenner.

"Can you tell me anything about them? Start with Kenner."

"Okay, he's my brother and I think he's eighteen." I look to Talon for confirmation. He nods his head and tells me to go on.

"He's really nice to me. He's always there for me." I hesitate as I say everything. "He's… um… is he tall?"

"You told me that he was a _bit_ taller than you."

"Okay, I think I remember. We resemble each other. He has green eyes and brown hair, right?"

"Yes, you told me specifically that his eyes have gold and blue specks in them though and that his hair has a gold tint to it when he's in the sun."

My family is starting to come back to me. Kenner is by far the most loving, but my sister, whose name I can't remember, is really sweet to. I don't think that my parents love me like parents are supposed to love their kids.

"I think I remember him. Some memories are starting to come back. They all have a face now. My sister has blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes. Her hair is straight and blond, and she's really sweet and small. I can't remember her name."

"Sapphire, you described her perfectly."

"My parents, they don't really love me, do they?"

"From what you told me, no. At least, your father doesn't, but your mother does. She doesn't express it well and-"

"And she stays in her room or the study with Sapphire."

"Good. So do you remember your family now?"

"I do. Now, who's Zander?"

"He's your best friend. I'll start by telling you things that you told me. The things that you did together and I want you to try to remember his appearance. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll do about anything now."

"Okay, you like to play piano and draw with him. He saved you one day from Densper. Your friendship grew from there. When you learned that he played piano and liked to draw and paint, you knew that everything would be perfect.

"You tried to help him one day in the apothecary that he helps his parents run. A girl had her arm severed off by a machine. You had to hold gauze on her arm to try to stem the endless flow of blood.

"After Zander told you that she was dead, you threw up on the floor and passed out. He cleaned you up and carried you to his room. He stayed with the entire time that you were out. He was too worried about you to leave your side.

"Does any of this sound familiar? Do you remember what he looks like?"

"I can picture him. Tall, blond, bright blue eyes, and he's strong. As for the memories, I don't recall them. I know that there's something connected to them, but I can't get them to clear up."

"Okay, if you weren't with Kenner, you were with Zander." Talon looks down at our hands, still intertwined. His eyes light up and I have no idea why.

"Your ring! Remember everyone who visited you during your goodbyes Althaea. It will help."

We spend another hour on trying to get me to remember everything. It's about two now and we have a long way back to where our stuff is.

"Are you ready to head back?" Talon asks me. I nod my head. I'm so tired that I'm barely able to keep my eyes open. All of this thinking is stressful and tiring.

Talon helps me up and realizes how tired I am. He picks me up and carries me. I fall asleep almost instantly.

I have dreams of everything that Talon told me. I have dreams of my family and Zander. The dreams help me to remember things. From home and while I was at the Capitol. It's nice to have even just a small part of my memory back. This is definitely the best sleep I've ever had. This sleep has brought me back to myself. Even if parts of myself are still fuzzy.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up to the anthem ringing in my ears. No one died today. With so few of us around, it's not surprising.

"Have you gone through the feast backpacks?" I ask.

"I have. It's a lot of stuff for water. Rafts, fresh water, food, ropes, and some other random things."

"I wonder why? Both backpacks have rafts in them?"

"Yep."

"Are you tired Talon?"

"A little, how about you?"

"I'm fine. I can remember almost everything now, too."

"That's great. How are your cuts?"

He has me lift the back of my shirt so he can check. He presses lightly on the gauze that's covering the cut. I make a slight noise of discomfort.

"Still sore, huh?"

"A little. It's not unbearable though. My hand is pretty sore though."

He unwraps my hand and checks it over. I'm extremely lucky that it didn't pierce the whole way through. Her arrow didn't hit me at full speed and I'm thankful for that. Whether she did it on purpose or not I will never know.

"Umm… Talon!" I say in shock.

"What is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, the water is rising _fast_. Look."

He turns to face the ocean. As he stares at it, I start to open the backpack from the feast. I'm glad I decided to go to that feast; otherwise we would be completely out of luck. I inflate the raft and toss our stuff in. The water is rising rapidly now.

Talon climbs into the raft and helps me in. The water quickly rises and we start to float. It is rising at an alarming rate, and, on top of that, it's starting to rain. Our beautiful and calm beach has quickly turned into a place of terror.

The rafts have a little dome over them to keep water out. It's a good thing they do. It's raining so heavily that I can barely hear. The waves are starting to get extremely rough.

They're like jagged teeth waiting and wanting to bite down and swallow us into the abyss. The waves are violently rocking the boat. All of the swaying makes my stomach turn and it takes everything that I have to keep all in my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Talon yells.

I know it must be very evident that I'm about to lose my stomach, but I lie anyway. "Umm… I feel a little sick, but I'll be fine. I think. How are you?" My voice comes out unsteady and it's barely audible.

"I'm alright. Why don't you come here?" He motions for me to come and sit beside him.

I try to move, but it's too hard. Plus it makes me feel worse.

"I can't." I'm starting to feel really sick and when I start gagging; Talon comes over to me instead. He pulls me close to him and I lean my head on his shoulder. He rests his head on top of mine and quietly hums to me, rubbing my back. I quickly fall asleep.

I'm startled awake by Talon yelling and panicking.

"What's going on?" I ask frantically. I see water quickly filling the raft.

"Both of the rafts popped sometime throughout the night. I'm not sure how. I fell asleep and woke up to see water flowing into the raft."

"What are we going to do? I can't swim, Talon." I start to hyperventilate. I've never swam before. There's nowhere _to_ swim in District 1. I don't even like taking baths because I really hate water. If I can avoid a higher chance of drowning, then I do. Unfortunately, I have no choice. Right now, it's swim or die. I better hope I can learn fast.

"It's okay Althaea. I know how to swim. I can keep you afloat."

He calms me down a little, but I'm still worried. We sit there, and Talon waits for me to decide. I start to twist pieces of my hair. Only Kenner understands what this means, he knows how scared I am.

"Come on Althaea, we need to get out of the raft and into the water." Talon pronounces as he pulls my hands away from my face. "Ready?"

I draw in a ragged breath, "I guess so."

He puts his arm around my waist and holds me tight. "Close your eyes and plug your nose." As soon as he tells me this, he jumps.

Once my body is entirely submerged, I panic. I immediately open my mouth and try to breath. I can't feel Talon holding onto me anymore, which only causes me to panic more. I try my hardest to swim upward, but I can't tell which way is up, I don't even know how to swim. I flail my arms and legs in hopes of getting somewhere. I keep swallowing the salty water. I'm running out of air. My vision is slowly fading to black.

I can feel something pull me upward and I hear, "Althaea, are you okay? Breathe, Althaea, you're above water." He has his arm tightly around me.

With a gasp, I open my eyes and start coughing. Talon hands me something orange.

"Here, put this on. It will keep you above water."

When I put it on, I immediately feel more relaxed, even though the waves are still rough.

"We need to get to land Talon. I can't stay in the water."

"Where are we going to go?"

I scan the arena. I can't tell where anything is, or used to be. My eyes fall upon a mountain about three miles out. The water is up to the middle of it, which leads me to believe that this is our only option.

"The mountain." I say.

"It's going to involve a lot of swimming, can you do it? I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I can do it. Do you have the rest of our supplies?"

"Actually I do. I have your bow and arrows and my backpack." He holds them up in response.

We start swimming to the mountain. The waves are making it extremely hard for me to swim, although Talon seems to be having no problems. We've been swimming for almost an hour, and it doesn't feel like we've made it any closer. I'm getting mentally and physically worn out. The warmth of the water only makes it harder to be alert. It's so warm now that it's stopped raining.

"How are you doing?" Talon calls back to me.

"I'm getting tired. Is it possible for us to stop for a while?"

"Sure. Try floating on your back and relaxing. Close your eyes."

I look at him with uncertainty. I've never been in an ocean before and I'm not really sure _how _to float on my back.

"It's okay, trust me."

He keeps his hand on my back as I float. The waves eventually calm down and gently rock me like a mother would her new born child. I quickly fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Writer's Note- We have now made it to the mark of swaping POVs. I know, I'm a pain. I guess you're all just gonna have to deal with it. Thanks for reading along and keeping up!

Talon POV

Once Althaea falls asleep, I tie a rope from her life vest to my belt loop. I pull out an extra life vest that was in with our supplies and secure it under her head to keep it above water. She's so beautiful. I hate the situation that we're in. I wonder how often she thinks about how this is going to end for us. At _least_ one of us will die. It's inevitable.

I make the decision to swim to the mountain. I know how hard this is for Althaea. She's never been in an ocean before, plus, her cuts have to make it that much harder for her.

I remember the last time I went swimming was with my sister. It was two days before she died, before I killed her.

It had been raining for three days. All of the rain created pools, some were very deep. We didn't work that day because it was Sunday. I took Jalissa to one of the pools to teach her how to swim.

_"Are you ready to go?"_ I asked her.

_"Yes! I'm so excited. Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

She was so happy and excited to learn how to swim. When we arrived to a pool that was deep enough that she couldn't touch the bottom, I decided that was the place. We spent the entire day swimming. By the time night started to fall, Jalissa had swimming down to a science. You'd think she was born in District Four.

I'll never forget how happy she looked that day. I think that was the most that she had ever smiled.

_"Thank you, Talon."_ She told me in the most sweet and innocent voice.

"_You're very welcome."_ I told her as I lifted her to my back.

She loved it when I would give her piggy back rides. Jalissa would always try to get me to carry her on my back everywhere we went.

_"I love you, Talon."_ She said through a yawn. Almost instantly after she said that, she fell asleep with her arms around my neck.

Thinking about Jalissa makes me wish that I had done more with her, more with Saffra. Both so innocent, yet dead.

I have to clear my mind and think about something else. If I dwell on the past, I won't be able to help Althaea win in the future. I know that she wants me to win because she would have a hard time living without me. She mumbles it a lot at night when she's sleeping.

It's like we're working at a cross roads. She's trying to keep me alive so that I can win and I'm trying to do the exact opposite for her. If she dies, so will I. I have lost too many people in my life, I can't lose another. I love Althaea, I care about her. If only we had met on different circumstances, things could be different. They could be better.

I look back at Althaea and allow myself to smile, despite the circumstances. She's so beautiful and fun. She has beautiful eyes and I love the way she looks at me with them. I will _never_ be able to express my love to her; I won't even have the chance to begin to. I want to kiss her again, but this time, I want it to be gentle and loving. I love the taste of her, the feel of her against me. We fit together like one.

I wonder what Althaea thought of our first kiss. Does she want to kiss me again or is she happy to leave our relationship simple so that if she wins, when she wins, it won't leave her entirely broken?

I don't want to think about the end. It will be the end of my life or hers; preferably mine. Our time will never be forever. It has to end, it's almost like a marriage, til' death do us part. That's when she can move on, and, hopefully, she will. That reminds me, I was able to attach a simple diamond ring that I found in the Training Center to the picture that Althaea painted. A small silver ring that looks like it could fit her. When she wakes up, I'll ask her to marry me. I'll ask her to allow me a brief time of happiness.

The waves are starting to pick up again and the water is getting cold. I look back to Althaea again to make sure she's still okay. I'm amazed that she's still sleeping. She must be extremely exhausted to be able to sleep through this. It's already been over an hour.

We're almost there. It's only taken two hours, an hour by myself. Just maybe five more minutes and I'll be able to pull her up onto dry land.

I have to keep pushing and avoid the waves that are getting almost impossible to swim in.

I'm almost there. _Keep going,_ I repeat in my head. I can do this. I _have_ to do this for Althaea.

_I made it, we both did, _I think relieved. I pull Althaea onto the mountain. Where the water stops on the mountain is extremely cold. I look at Althaea who is still sleeping. She's shivering. I gently take the life jacket off of her and pull her into my arms. I cradle her there until I fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Althaea POV

I wake up and I'm _freezing_. I'm not in water any more. Did Talon swim all that way, pulling me along? The obvious answer is yes, yes he did.

He has to be so tired. We've got at least another mile to go. He has me cradled in his arms, keeping me as warm as he possibly can.

He's unbelievably sweet and handsome and so much more. I lean in to kiss him on the forehead. When I do, he wakes up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it. I wish I could be woken up like that all the time."

"That can be arranged." I tell him.

We sit together in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Talon moves closer to me. Slowly and gently. His lips softly touch mine.

This kiss is entirely different than our first. It's gentle and slow. His hands loosely grip my shoulders and I let my hands rest on his chest.

It's absolutely amazing. The kiss is slow and careful. It allows each of us time to take in its entirety.

Talon pulls away and rests his forehead on mine, cupping my face in his hands. I open my eyes and stare into his. I just noticed that his eyes have flecks of amber in them that shimmer in the small amount of sunlight that's left.

"I love you, Talon." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too...I need to ask you something."

He pulls something out of his pocket and cups it in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He opens his hand to reveal a ring.

I'm stunned. I don't even know what to say. This can never work. We would only be engaged...never married...

"Talon—"

"I know, but please, give me this. Give me hope."

I can at least do that for him. "Yes; I'll marry you, Talon."

I don't let him know how useless I think this is. If I win and he dies, I'll not only have to live with the fact that he's dead, but I'll have to live knowing that my fiancé is dead.

"Do we have any food left?" I ask.

"Hold on, let me check."

He opens the backpack that's sitting next to us. Our only backpack. He frowns and shakes his head.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"A little...are you?"

"Yes, I don't know how though. I slept most of the time."

"You sleep, Althaea."

"No, you need to sleep more than I do!"

"Okay, we should both sleep."

"Out in the open? We've made it this far, I'd hate to die from sleeping. This is the only place, as far as I know, that's not covered by water. I don't think we need to be making any risky decisions."

"Let's walk around and see if we can find a cave or something to keep us hidden then."

I nod my head and stand. Talon takes my hand and we walk along the mountain trying to find somewhere to sleep. We talk about nothing specific.

When a cannon fires, it causes me to jump. The fact that night has already fallen puts me on edge that much more.

Talon's getting tired and I can tell. He's starting to slow down and he's leaning heavily on me. I know that I should make Talon rest, but if the last tribute was killed nearby, we need to move.

"Are you okay Talon?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

His words are morphing together and he's relying on me even more than he was before. He's acting almost like someone who's had too many drinks.

With that thought, Talon collapses on the ground.

I start to panic. He didn't fall asleep, he passed out. I knew I should've made him stop.

"Talon? Please answer me." I plead.

I kneel beside him to check his pulse. I'm relieved that he at least has a steady pulse.

I check him over to make sure that there's nothing else that caused him to pass out. I'm shocked when I find a laceration that needs medical attention.

The cut is deep and swollen. The surrounding area is red and it looks like it's really sore. I can tell that he's been trying his hardest to keep it from getting infected.

Seeing his wound makes me wonder if all of that medicine was really meant for me. I wish he would have told me about this. I could've helped keep it clean. It's only a short matter of time before it starts to get infected.

I check his temperature. He's warmer than normal, but it isn't that bad—yet. I look to the sky. We've been in this Arena for about eleven days, I think. Tomorrow will make twelve.

When the anthem plays, District 9 is in the sky. How did she die? Was by another tribute or by the almost natural elements?

I wonder how this all will end. Obviously, there's only one victor. I have to make sure that Talon or I win. As much as I want to win, I couldn't stand living without Talon.

A parachute falls to the ground, stopping my thoughts.

Medicine! All I have to do is find a way to get Talon to swallow it.

I prop him up against the side of the wall and tip his head back.

"C'mon Talon, please swallow this."

I pour the medicine into his mouth. He swallows it. I let out a sigh of relief.

The only thing I have left to do now is waiting. Wait for the medicine, wait for the finale, and wait for the victor.

I decide to sleep. Since the games are almost over, I need to be rested if either one of us has a chance at this.

"Althaea, look. The water's gone."

I open my eyes wearily. It's morning now. Talon's pointing to where the water was.

"Talon! You're okay."

"Yeah, this is the best I've felt for a while."

"How's your shoulder?" I ask him.

He looks away from my gaze as he speaks. "So, you found out, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it. Besides, I'm fine now."

"Even still—"

"Would you just look at the water already?" He asks with a grin.

I turn around and look where he's pointing. It's completely dry and the water is gone.

I can see the rest of the mountain and looking down at it; it's much steeper than it looked before. There are many cliffs and many places where we could easily fall off and hit the sharp rocks below.

"We should probably start heading down now." Talon suggests.

"I agree, it might take us a little while to get to the bottom safely."

It's starting to get really cold. The Gamemakers are undoubtedly messing with the temperature to make our last days in the Arena miserable. As if the flood didn't make it miserable enough.

My clothes are still damp and I can't help but shiver. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop.

"Are you okay?" Talon asks.

"I'm just cold." I say in between shudders.

I look at Talon as he reaches out to put his arm around me and I take a wrong step. I lose my balance and start to fall backwards.

"_Althaea_!" Talon screams as he lunges forward to grab me, but it's too late. I'm already falling.

I scream even though I know it's pointless. I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to save myself.

I hit the ground so quickly, and when I do, I hear something crack and my arm is immediately in an immense amount of pain. It's gut wrenching. For a moment there is so much pain that I can't do anything at all.

I'm in so much agony that I didn't think it could get worse. I was wrong, entirely. Once the pain hits fully, I scream as loud as I can and I don't stop.

I lay on the small shelf screaming and crying. I don't know how I survived that fall, but with the amount of torture I'm in now, I wish I hadn't.

It's so excruciating that I'm starting to sweat. Every moment of this pain feels like hours.

"Althaea! I'm coming!" That's the last thing I hear before my screams subside and I pass out from the pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Althaea POV

I'm clearly aware of the pain all over my body. My arm is throbbing and the pain is like a cannon firing through. I want to go back to being unconscious. I couldn't feel anything.

I decide to open eyes and face the arena and the uncertainties that it brings. I realize that I'm in a warm sleeping bag and I look for Talon. He's not next to me, but he's leaning back on the wall.

I wish he were awake. I want to see him and talk to him. I want him to comfort me because, the truth is, I'm scared. I don't know why, I just have fear set in my mind.

I go to sit up and I shriek. I start to cry. I didn't realize _how_ sore I am.

My breathing is coming out sharp and shallow. It's agonizing to breathe. The motion of my ribs rising and falling hurts beyond words.

"Talon-" I whimper. The desperation in my voice makes it barely audible.

Talon doesn't move in the slightest bit. I try again. I can't stay awake alone, yet I can't fall back to sleep.

"Tal-" I can't finish saying his name. I feel so restricted. I start sobbing even more.

"Althaea?"

I don't answer. I can't.

"Althaea?"

I can't keep myself from crying, no matter how much it hurts. I feel like I'm going to be sick from everything. From pain, fear, crying, and who knows what else.

Talon finally makes his way towards me. The concern is clear on his face. He kneels down next me.

"Hey, do you need something?" He asks sweetly.

"I… can't breathe. My ribs…" That's all I'm able to force out of my mouth without screaming in agony. My face breaks in beads of sweat.

"You're losing color again." He expresses as he wipes my face with his shirt.

He walks over to the backpack that he must have taken off of my back and pulls out multiple supplies.

"What's that?" I whisper.

"Medicine, it should help ebb the pain."

Great, more medicine. I have taken so much medicine in the arena, why stop the trend now?

"You're going to have to sit up some."

"No. You don't understand-" I have to stop talking before the pain knocks me out again.

I want to start crying. I'm in so much pain and I can't breathe. It's the worst feeling to be constantly short of breath.

"Althaea, please. Let me try to prop you up some. You need to take these."

I agree to it and he slowly and gently sits me up, keeping his hand on my back for support. He gives me both of the medicines and I instantly feel tired. I want to sleep, but I want to be awake with Talon.

"Let me look at your arm."

He carries me over toward the wall of the small ledge and leans me against it as he checks over my arm. It's at least three times the size that it should be, but it's not my entire arm. It's only swollen at my wrist, elbow, and near my shoulder.

"We need to get this into a sling or something." He declares, unzipping his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you; you need a sling or something."

He takes his jacket off and starts to pull his shirt over his head. As he does, he explains what he's going to do.

"Okay, I will just be honest with you. What I'm going to do is more than likely going to hurt. I'm going to have to bend your arm."

His shirt's entirely off and he's walking toward me.

"No, Talon. _Please._"

He sits me up again and starts stretching his shirt out. I want to scream. This is going to hurt more than words can describe.

He grabs my arm loosely and the pain is already spreading through my whole body. He lifts it and my stomach starts churning. It gets worse as the moments drag on.

I feel like I'm going to vomit, which is strange since I haven't eaten in a while. My mouth starts to salivate and my stomach hurts really badly.

Talon bends my arm to put it in the sling and I know I'm going to barf. I can feel the acid rising out of my stomach. My face starts sweating even more than it had earlier. I vomit all over myself and Talon.

Tears begin to streak my face. I feel shaky and I can't talk. I feel like an idiot for vomiting all over Talon.

"I'm sorry Althaea. I should've listened to you," He still has my arm, "but your arm's already bent. I'm going to sling it now."

When he puts my arm into the sling, I vomit again, only this time it doesn't stop.

What I vomit burns my throat. There's nothing in my stomach but acid. I don't understand why I can't stop vomiting.

Talon carefully puts my arm down and rubs my back. I feel so overheated, but yet I'm shivering.

When the vomiting stops, tears take its place. I can't believe that Talon isn't fazed by the fact that I vomited all over him multiple times.

"Stop crying, you're going to make it worse."

I finally calm down and Talon cleans himself up with the damp blanket that was in the backpack.  
Since he doesn't have a shirt on, it doesn't take him long.

He kneels down beside me again and unzips my jacket. I don't move for fear of getting sick again. When my jacket is off he gets his and wraps it around me. I lean my head back on the wall and close my eyes.

I must have woke up late because I can feel the sun going down and the temperature drop.

"Are you feeling okay?" Talon questions amiably.

"No." I barely whisper.

I can feel his hand touch my forehead. Either his hands are really cold, or my face is really warm. I'm going to go with the latter.

He gingerly lifts me to his lap and holds me. He brushes his lips across my face, humming simple tunes.

I know he's trying hard to soothe me, but it's not working. I'm still in _so_ much pain. That's why I haven't opened my eyes. Talon would be able to see the pain in my eyes and I don't want him to.

"I love you Althaea." He whispers in my ear. As far as I know, that's all he says before I fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Althaea POV

I'm clearly aware of the pain all over my body. My arm is throbbing and the pain is like a cannon firing through. I want to go back to being unconscious. I couldn't feel anything.

I decide to open eyes and face the arena and the uncertainties that it brings. I realize that I'm in a warm sleeping bag and I look for Talon. He's not next to me, but he's leaning back on the wall.

I wish he were awake. I want to see him and talk to him. I want him to comfort me because, the truth is, I'm scared. I don't know why, I just have fear set in my mind.

I go to sit up and I shriek. I start to cry. I didn't realize _how_ sore I am.

My breathing is coming out sharp and shallow. It's agonizing to breathe. The motion of my ribs rising and falling hurts beyond words.

"Talon-" I whimper. The desperation in my voice makes it barely audible.

Talon doesn't move in the slightest bit. I try again. I can't stay awake alone, yet I can't fall back to sleep.

"Tal-" I can't finish saying his name. I feel so restricted. I start sobbing even more.

"Althaea?"

I don't answer. I can't.

"Althaea?"

I can't keep myself from crying, no matter how much it hurts. I feel like I'm going to be sick from everything. From pain, fear, crying, and who knows what else.

Talon finally makes his way towards me. The concern is clear on his face. He kneels down next me.

"Hey, do you need something?" He asks sweetly.

"I… can't breathe. My ribs…" That's all I'm able to force out of my mouth without screaming in agony. My face breaks in beads of sweat.

"You're losing color again." He expresses as he wipes my face with his shirt.

He walks over to the backpack that he must have taken off of my back and pulls out multiple supplies.

"What's that?" I whisper.

"Medicine, it should help ebb the pain."

Great, more medicine. I have taken so much medicine in the arena, why stop the trend now?

"You're going to have to sit up some."

"No. You don't understand-" I have to stop talking before the pain knocks me out again.

I want to start crying. I'm in so much pain and I can't breathe. It's the worst feeling to be constantly short of breath.

"Althaea, please. Let me try to prop you up some. You need to take these."

I agree to it and he slowly and gently sits me up, keeping his hand on my back for support. He gives me both of the medicines and I instantly feel tired. I want to sleep, but I want to be awake with Talon.

"Let me look at your arm."

He carries me over toward the wall of the small ledge and leans me against it as he checks over my arm. It's at least three times the size that it should be, but it's not my entire arm. It's only swollen at my wrist, elbow, and near my shoulder.

"We need to get this into a sling or something." He declares, unzipping his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you; you need a sling or something."

He takes his jacket off and starts to pull his shirt over his head. As he does, he explains what he's going to do.

"Okay, I will just be honest with you. What I'm going to do is more than likely going to hurt. I'm going to have to bend your arm."

His shirt's entirely off and he's walking toward me.

"No, Talon. _Please._"

He sits me up again and starts stretching his shirt out. I want to scream. This is going to hurt more than words can describe.

He grabs my arm loosely and the pain is already spreading through my whole body. He lifts it and my stomach starts churning. It gets worse as the moments drag on.

I feel like I'm going to vomit, which is strange since I haven't eaten in a while. My mouth starts to salivate and my stomach hurts really badly.

Talon bends my arm to put it in the sling and I know I'm going to barf. I can feel the acid rising out of my stomach. My face starts sweating even more than it had earlier. I vomit all over myself and Talon.

Tears begin to streak my face. I feel shaky and I can't talk. I feel like an idiot for vomiting all over Talon.

"I'm sorry Althaea. I should've listened to you," He still has my arm, "but your arm's already bent. I'm going to sling it now."

When he puts my arm into the sling, I vomit again, only this time it doesn't stop.

What I vomit burns my throat. There's nothing in my stomach but acid. I don't understand why I can't stop vomiting.

Talon carefully puts my arm down and rubs my back. I feel so overheated, but yet I'm shivering.

When the vomiting stops, tears take its place. I can't believe that Talon isn't fazed by the fact that I vomited all over him multiple times.

"Stop crying, you're going to make it worse."

I finally calm down and Talon cleans himself up with the damp blanket that was in the backpack.  
Since he doesn't have a shirt on, it doesn't take him long.

He kneels down beside me again and unzips my jacket. I don't move for fear of getting sick again. When my jacket is off he gets his and wraps it around me. I lean my head back on the wall and close my eyes.

I must have woke up late because I can feel the sun going down and the temperature drop.

"Are you feeling okay?" Talon questions amiably.

"No." I barely whisper.

I can feel his hand touch my forehead. Either his hands are really cold, or my face is really warm. I'm going to go with the latter.

He gingerly lifts me to his lap and holds me. He brushes his lips across my face, humming simple tunes.

I know he's trying hard to soothe me, but it's not working. I'm still in _so_ much pain. That's why I haven't opened my eyes. Talon would be able to see the pain in my eyes and I don't want him to.

"I love you Althaea." He whispers in my ear. As far as I know, that's all he says before I fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Talon POV

I awake to the sobs of Althaea. I'm glad she's finally awake she's been out for three days. District 4 must be doing some very interesting things to keep the end from coming.

"Althaea?" She doesn't answer me. "Althaea?"

She hasn't stopped crying so I walk towards her and kneel beside her. I really hope she's not in too much pain. I hate seeing her cry.

"Hey, do you need something?"

"I… can't breathe. My ribs…" That's all she answers with.

I examine her face and I can tell she's in tremendous pain. She starts to sweat.

"You're losing color again." I take the bottom of my shirt and wipe her face.

I head to the backpack to get the medicine for her.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Medicine, it should help ebb the pain. You're going to have to sit up some."

"No. You don't understand-" She stops mid-sentence, again.

Her eyes fill with tears and I know that she's trying to hold them back.

"Althaea, please. Let me try to prop you up some. You need to take these." I plead.

She agrees and I carefully sit her up. I leave my hand resting on her back. I give her both of the medicines and decide to look at her worst injury.

"Let me look at your arm."

I lift her up and carry her to the wall. I gingerly place her down, letting her lean against the wall. It's very swollen.

"We need to get this into a sling or something." I tell her. I unzip my jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you; you need a sling or something."

I throw my jacket down and start to pull my simple tee shirt over my head.

"Okay, I will just be honest with you. What I'm going to do is more than likely going to hurt. I'm going to have to bend your arm."

I begin walking to her and the fear in her eyes makes her look like she's a small child.

"No, Talon. _Please._"

I get her to sit up straight and start to stretch out my shirt so that it will work for a sling.

I grab her arm prudently, trying not to put her in more pain than she needs to be. I hate that I have to hurt her to help her.

I bend her arm to put it in the sling and she starts sweating even more than she was earlier. She has a look of fear and pain on her face. I'm extremely amazed that she didn't scream when I bent her arm.

In the seconds after I bend her arm, she spews all over herself and me.

Tears flow down her ashen face. I hate that I did this to her. I despise the fact that I made put her in enough pain to make her sick.

"I'm sorry Althaea. I should've listened to you, but your arm's already bent. I'm going to sling it now." I know that this could potentially be a mistake.

I quickly and carefully put her arm into the makeshift sling and she barfs again. She doesn't stop. She continues to vomit on me and herself.

This has to be from more than pain. I'm already covered in a layer of her vomit. When she doesn't stop, I let go of her arm and rub her back, sitting beside her as she vomits.

Once she finally stops, she starts crying. How much pain is she really in? I didn't think it was _this_ bad.

"Stop crying, you're going to make it worse." I tell her.

When she calms down, I take the damp blanket out of the backpack and wipe the vomit from my body. It thankfully doesn't take long.

I kneel back down next to her and start to unzip her jacket. It's so covered that it's hard to tell that its color is light green.

I drop her jacket behind me and grab mine. The sun's starting to set and Althaea starts shivering. I wrap my jacket around her shoulders. She has her eyes closed with her head resting back on the wall.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No." She's speaking so softly that it confirms her answer.

I reach my hand to her forehead to check her temperature. I knew it. She's running a really bad fever again.

I lift her into my lap and hold her. I sweep my lips across her warm face and hum old lullabies that my mother used to sing to me when I was sick.

"I love you Althaea." I say, touching my lips to her ear. I feel her relax and I know that she's asleep.

I sit awake all night looking at the stars and Althaea. As I try to make pictures out of the stars, a parachute hits the ground.

I put Althaea into the sleeping bag and I almost regret it. She was keeping me warm, and since she has my jacket _and_ my shirt, I don't think I'll be getting much warmer.

I lift the parachute and hold it to the moonlight. It contains a syringe with a long needle. I know that it's for Althaea, but I don't know what it will do.

I decide to take my chances and I push the needle into her good arm. She doesn't budge when I do, which is good.

After I take the syringe out, I opt for going to sleep and it comes quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

Althaea POV

I wake up feeling better than I have in long time. The constant throbbing in my arm is gone, I can breathe normally, and I don't feel sick anymore.

I risk moving my arm. It still hurts _a lot_ to move. The noise of discomfort I make causes Talon to wake up.

"Feeling better?" He asks hopefully.

"I am. It's amazing; my ribs don't hurt at all anymore."

"Let me tell you, your sponsors are amazing."

"Really, they sent medicine for me, _again_?"

He nods and I'm astonished that people are willing to spend that much money on me. I look at Talon and realize that he's still shirtless.

"Aren't you cold?"

He shrugs, "Not really, not anymore."

"Do you want your jacket?"

"You keep it. Yours is sort of ruined."

"About that Talon, I'm _so _sorry. I feel horrible that I-"

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that doesn't bother me, besides, it's not like it's your fault."

"I know, but still."

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand with him. We stare deeply into each other's eyes. Talon brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear before it falls in front of my eyes.

He leans down and kisses me on the forehead, then the tip of my nose.

"Come on," he says. "We need to get off of this ledge."

I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "How will I do that? My arm still really hurts."

He looks down trying to think of a solution. It takes him about a minute before he answers me.

"Okay, I'm going to drop our stuff to the bottom of the mountain. It's about a two hundred foot drop. Once I do, I need you to climb on my back and wrap your arm around my neck and find a way to hold on. If you have to' wrap your legs around me. Okay?"

"Sure." I'm not entirely sure how well this plan is going to go, but it's better than anything I could come up with.

Talon drops the backpack with all of our supplies, the bow, and the sheath over the edge. He crouches down so I can get on his back. I wrap my arm as tight as I can around his neck without choking him.

Talon walks over to the edge and starts to climb down. I close my eyes and bury my face into his back. I don't want to see anything.

In a short time, Talon stops moving.

"Okay, you can let go now."

I open my eyes and see that we're already on the ground. That mountain was not nearly as beautiful as I had hoped it would be. I think of Saffra and how the mountain was the one place in the arena that she really wanted to go to. The mountain brings nothing but bad memories, with one exception; our kiss.

"What now?" I ask.

"Um… I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be out of this arena and I want you with me, at all times. No exceptions."

"Okay, I can defiantly manage staying with you."

"No, _promise_ me."

"I promise that I'll always be with you. In one way or another."

I take his hand in mine and he puts his arm around me.

"I love you Talon. I love you more than words can _ever_ describe."

"I love you t-" He stops and whisks around. "_Run._"

There's a fire coming at us quickly. It drives all of the wildlife in one direction, the Cornucopia.

"They're driving us to the Cornucopia." I say. "They're ready to end it."

I stumble as the vines and roots tangle around my feet. It's hard to keep my balance with only one arm being comfortable to move. Talon notices and sweeps me off my feet as he continues to run.

The flames rise up the trees. They grow and grow winding their way around the forestry, tightening its grasp, scorching and persisting. The intolerable warmth creeps its way closer to us. It's an inferno and there's only one escape route.

Talon weaves his way through the forest avoiding breaking, burning branches. Sparks are flying and swirling all around us.

My throat and nose start burning. Every breath I take hurts. It feels like my throat is being seared and cooked.

Talon is now coughing. The pain has to be worse for him. He's carrying extra weight and running. If my throat hurts this bad, I can't imagine what his feels like.

He finally breaks through the forest into the meadow of the Cornucopia. When he stops running, he almost drops me from his arms.

He collapses to his hands and knees as he shakes. I crawl over to him and rub his back as he starts retching. His body convulses and I feel awful that he got the brunt of everything.

He stops and turns to look at me, his body still trembling.

"Don't move." He mumbles weakly. "There's a scorpion on your shoulder."

How did I not notice this? Now that it's been pointed out, it's all I can focus on. There's a sharp stinging pain in my neck and I know that it stung me.

The pain quickly spreads to my heart and mind. All of my memories become clouded and muddled. I can't depict reality in my mind. I focus so much on sorting out my thoughts, that I can't hear anything.

Talon's talking to me and shaking me. I can't make out what he's saying. He stands up and walks away from me looking up to the sky. He keeps his back to me.

I can't remember what all's happened. I have memories of Zander and Kenner in the arena, trying to kill me. _Where are they now? Are these viable memories?_

_No, they can't be. Zander's nineteen, too old. If it wasn't during the Games that he tried to kill me, when was it? _

These memories aren't right. My head starts pounding. Trying to clear everything is hard. I close my eyes and focus.

Images flash in my mind. Kenner lying on the ground, blood all around him. Talon standing above him in the apothecary with a knife.

These aren't real memories. There are still parts of me that know Zander. Those parts of me _know_ that Zander wouldn't do that.

The next thing I know, I'm knocked forward and something smashes into my head. I think I scream but I'm not sure. The previous pounding I felt earlier turns to a loud and unbearable hammering.

A cannon fires and I hear Talon yell. Was it District Four's cannon? Talon couldn't have killed him that quick. Even if he did, he would be at my side by now.

Another cannon fires.

"Althaea, no! Please, come back to me. You're not dead you can't be." Talon's holding me tightly against his warm, bare chest.

So my cannon did fire. Why though? I'm not dead… am I?

"Congratulations to this year's victor! Talon Aldeen." The anthem plays along with cheers from the Capitol.

_Wait, I'm not dead! I'm still alive._ Why did I get counted dead?

I feel Talon's grip on my body tighten.

"Always, Althaea. I promise." He whispers. Then we get lifted into, I'm assuming, a hovercraft.

Talon's weeping and he refuses to let go as the tenants try to get him away for medical treatment.

"No, I won't leave her, I promised." Talon sobs with his forehead on mine. I can feel his warm tears run down my face as well.

"Mr. Aldeen, you need medical attention immediately. She's gone okay." I hear a young female say to him kindly.

"Wait, she's still breathing." He puts his two fingers on my neck. "She has a pulse still. It's weak, but she's not dead!"

"That can't be possible. Her tracker signaled her death. It-"

"Check for yourself. I _know_ she's still alive."

"Fine." I hear the female lean down next to me. She puts her icy cold fingers on my neck. "She's alive! She has a pulse. Get her on the table _now."_

"I'll get her." Talon says.

He lifts me off the floor of the hovercraft and lays me on a cold metal table. Something stabs my arm and cold rushes through my veins. Unconsciousness quickly reaches my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Talon POV

_Finally!_ I make into the clearing away from the fire. My lungs are sweltering and I'm exhausted. So much so, that I almost drop Althaea.

I collapse on my hands and knees and start retching. Althaea comes over to me and rubs my back.

The only thing that comes up is a painful acid. It leaves a searing pain in my throat. After minutes of ridding my body of the poisons, I feel weak. I turn to look at Althaea and I see a scorpion on her back.

"Don't move. There's a scorpion on your shoulder."

I know that this isn't a typical scorpion. It's gold and it has wings. It greatly resembles a tracker jacker. _Stupid muttations_. I'm about to knock it off of her when it stings.

She doesn't seem fazed by the sting at all. She stares ahead blankly. I look her in the eyes and the beautiful green has turned to a menacing black.

That stupid thing has taken her from me. I can tell that her mind is somewhere else. Somewhere that she doesn't want to be. Her body is trembling.

"Althaea? Can you hear me?"

I grab a hold of her shoulders and try to shake her out of it.

"Althaea, listen to me, whatever you're seeing or remembering is not real. C'mon Althaea, come back. Snap out of it."

She doesn't and I get angry. Not at her, but the Capitol. I walk off and face away from her. I look to the sky, giving the cameras a chance to catch my face.

_"This is what you enjoy? You enjoy seeing people, kids, in pain? What do you benefit?" _I want to scream out so badly. I don't think I can even classify the Capitol citizens as human. _They_ did this to Althaea.

I hear Althaea's high pitched scream and turn around. District Four is standing with a rock in his hand. I yell as loud as I can.

Just as I do, her cannon fires. I feel numb and angry.

I don't hesitate. I run into District Four and tackle him to the ground. If I wasn't so angry and determined, he could probably take me.

After wrestling him for five minutes, I finally get him pinned. I take a knife out of my pocket and slit his throat. His neck spurts out blood and sprays me in the face.

I leave him to choke on his own blood and run to Althaea. When, I reach her, the boys cannon fires.

Complete disbelief floods through me when I see her lying there, unmoving.

"Althaea, no! Please, come back to me. You're not dead you can't be." I lift her off the ground and hold her tightly. Her body is limp.

"Congratulations to this year's victor! Talon Aldeen." The anthem plays along with cheers from the Capitol.

A hovercraft appears and a ladder drops down. I hold onto Althaea tighter.

"Always, Althaea. I promise." I sob into her chest.

I grab a hold of the ladder and we get lifted into the hovercraft.

When the ladder unfreezes us, I start crying. I feel empty, like there's a giant hole in my chest that will never be able to be fixed.

I realize that through all of this, I've found my rock. She was the one thing that held me together. She made me feel whole again. She made me feel like I was loved and wanted.

"Talon, you need to let go." A man tells me from a distance. I shake my head. I won't let go of her.

The man comes over to me and tries to pry me away.

"No, I won't leave her, I promised." I touch my forehead to hers and let my tears run down her face. I'm struggling for breaths. It feels as if someone punched me the gut as hard as they could and now they've left me stranded.

"Mr. Aldeen, you need medical attention immediately. She's gone okay."

"Wait, she's still breathing." I check her pulse to make sure that I'm not crazy. "She has a pulse still. It's weak, but she's not dead!"

I can't believe it. There's a small possibility that I get to keep Althaea, forever. I let hope fill my emptiness.

"That can't be possible. Her tracker signaled her death. It-"

"Check for yourself. I _know_ she's still alive."

"Fine." The lady gets on the floor next to Althaea and checks her pulse.

"She's alive! She has a pulse. Get her on the table _now."_

"I'll get her." I don't want anyone else to touch her. She's mine. She's alive.

I lift her off the ground and carry her over to the white sterile medical table. As soon as I lay her down, they shove a needle in her arm.

"What's that? What are you doing to her?" I ask frantically.

"It's morphling. It's going to knock her out and make her go numb, just in case she's not. She'll be okay."

They then hook a machine up to her that keeps stats on her vitals. They aren't good. Her heart rate is too slow.

A tall, brawny man tries to escort me out of the room. I fight against his grasp on my arm.

"No, I'm not leaving her." I shout.

"You have to leave, Talon. You can't stay with her while she's being operated on."

He continues to pull me out of the room. I get my arm free and punch him in the face as hard as I can. He stumbles back and I run over to Althaea.

The man gets back to me just as I reach Althaea's hand. He pulls me back and I continue to try to reach her.

I thrash around until I get free again. Another man comes after me.

"No! I have to be with her." I'm almost crying now.

The man punches me in the face and stabs a needle into my arm. I collapse on the floor and unconsciousness takes over.

When I wake up, I'm in a white sterile room. A lady in white comes into my room. She's carrying a bowl in her hand.

"Where is she? Please, is she okay?"

The lady shakes her head and says nothing. Tears stream down face. Does she mean she can't tell me, or that she's dead? She holds up a finger and walks out of the room.

My stylist, Kari walks into the room. Her face lights up. She has long red-brown hair; she's a fairly simple Capitol citizen. Her hair is natural and she has a few golden tattoos that swirl up her arm. She can't be more than twenty-five.

"Hey,"

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay Talon. After your post interview, you will be relocated."

"What? Relocated, why?"

"You want to be with Althaea, right? You're going to be relocated along with her and her family."

"I'm going to District One then."

"Not exactly, you're going to District Thirteen."

Thirteen? It was destroyed by the Capitol years ago. The Capitol shows footage of the mess several times a year. I let my confusion cross my face.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me. Right now, you have to get ready for your interview."

She ushers me out of the room to her Prep Team. I don't bother putting a robe on, they'll only make me take it off anyway.

I sit in a chair and wait for my Prep Team. Looking in the mirror, I notice that every scar that had been on my body is gone. My skin is smooth.

I also notice that I am significantly smaller in size. I lost much more weight than I had thought. I can see my ribs now.

When the Prep Team enters the room, they gush about the Games. They give me multiple congratulations along with apologies about Althaea.

So I guess it really did seem as if Althaea died. It wasn't only me that thought she died, it was all of Panem.

I only talk the team when they ask me things that require me to speak. I pretend to listen to them, occasionally nodding my head.

They continue to make me up, trying to get me suitable for the stage. They pile on make-up so my face doesn't look so hollow.

Kari walks in with a suit in her hands. It's simple and black. She hands it to me and I feel padding in it.

I frown. Of course, they can't have people knowing how much of a toll the Games have on people.

I put the suit on and realize that it's comfortable. The material is like silk against my skin.

"Are you ready?" She asks me.

I look up to her green eyes. They remind me of Althaea, they're not as green though. The thought of Althaea causes my chest to feel tight. _She's okay,_ I have to remind myself.

"I suppose so."

We head to the area waiting to go up on stage. I don't want to do this. They're going to make me relive the arena. I'll have to watch children being slaughtered, some by my own hand.

A man in black tells me to walk out on stage. I hate being in front of people. I can't stand being watched.

I walk over to the chair beside Caesar and he invites me to sit. He makes a few jokes and then the highlights of the Games begin.

The worst parts are seeing Althaea hurt. When she's in the net, at the feast, falling off the cliff. Her pain wasn't as easy for me to see during the Games, but the cameras managed to capture it. The tears that fill her eyes while she's caught in the net, the expression on her face as she hit the cliff, it still makes me feel so horrible.

I wish she were with me. I know she's okay but I need to see her, feel her. Althaea is the only thing that I think about. It passes the time quicker and the highlights are finally over. The Anthem plays and everyone stands. I'm directed off of the stage and I head up to my room.

As soon as the elevator door opens, I go to my sleeping quarters. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone; I just want to be with Althaea. I flop down on my bed and fall asleep, still in my suit.

I have a dream that I'm with Althaea. She's with me, holding me. Our hands held tightly together. I love her unconditionally.

I wake up with Althaea's name on my lips, only to find that I'm alone again. This is the last day that I have to be without her.

I look at the clock beside my bed. It's only about five in the morning, I want to go back to sleep but I'm not tired. I'm too excited for tonight when I'll be taken to District Thirteen.

I crawl back into my comfortable bed and force myself to sleep. The sooner I reach Althaea, the better.


	24. Chapter 24

Talon POV

"Talon, wake up!" Kari tells me. "It's time for your final interview."

"Can't I just play sick or something? I want to get to Althaea."

"Talon, come on. Get up. You will see her tonight. I _promise."_ She assures me grabbing my hand.

"Fine, let's get this thing over with."

"Do you want something to eat?"

I shake my head no. I just want to be in District 13.

My prep team arrives and pulls me away to get me ready for my last interview. They carry on speaking in high pitched trills. Typical capitol accent. They talk about non-sense, which I tune out again.

Kari walks in and shoos them away. She pulls out my final outfit. It's a pair of white trousers and a light green shirt. Kari helps me into them.

"Just a few more hours Talon."

Seeder meets us in the sitting room as we wait for the time to head to the interview. I actually forgot about Seeder up until know.

"I'm sorry about Althaea. I know how much you must have loved her."

Seeder was the one who took me in after five years of being in the orphanage. She's strong still, even after going through the Games and mentoring year after year. She won the 15th Hunger Games which makes her the same age that my mother would be. Twenty-eight. She's acted as my mom for two years and I already love her like a mother.

"It's okay." I say nonchalantly.

Kari darts a look at me and I know that I've just acted too casually. Seeder must not know about Althaea. I have to fix this somehow. When Seeder looks at me with confusion, I know that now's my chance.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying not to think about her or the fact that she's…" I let my voice trail off. I have to make myself believe that she's dead.

"Talon, I need to talk to you." Kari says pulling me into a different room.

"What?" I ask.

"About Althaea, she's actually dead. They couldn't save her." Kari's voice is wavering and tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

"So all of that about District 13-"

"Yes, it was all a lie. I didn't want you to be upset the entire time. I know it was wrong-" She sobs.

"_You think so? Well I'm glad you finally realize that what you did was wrong."_ I shout at her as tears stripe my face.

"Talon I'm _sorry!"_ Kari shouts back.

I can feel anger and loss well up inside me. Why didn't she just tell me the truth from the start? Then the reality of it hits me.

"So she's really dead?" I whisper.

Kari nods her head and I slowly crouch on the ground not able to make a sound. My body is racking with sobs. I put my hands up to face as I start wailing with grief and ache. My breathing is painfully labored as I gasp for air.

I cry as if all of Panem, all of the rare beauty within it, has ended. And in my case it has. Life feels meaningless. Again, I've lost my rock, my sole meaning to go on.

Kari touches my back and tries to console me. I know it's pointless. I'm going to be a complete wreck for my interview.

"Come on Talon. It's time for your interview." Seeder says entering the room.

When she sees me on the floor, she rushes over to me and helps me stand to my feet. I hug her and I don't want to let go.

"I'm sorry Talon," She whispers while rubbing my back. "But we have to go."

I furiously wipe my eyes, leaving them red and swollen. No one bothers trying to cover it up. They all know that I'll just cry more during my interview anyway.

The interview is in a sitting room. No crowds, just a camera crew and Caesar. Someone signals that the cameras are rolling and the Anthem plays.

Once it's over Caesar and I sit back down and the interview begins.

"There's no point in beating around the bush is there?" Caesar asks me.

I shake my head and Caesar continues.

"I think I speak for most of our viewers when I say sorry about Althaea's death."

I snort and shake my head in disgust.

"You have no idea what it's like Caesar. She gave me hope again. After losing so much in my life, I finally gained something." I can feel the tightness return to my throat. "Then, that one good thing, the light to the abyss that I'd been living in was ripped away from me."

Caesar nods his head and puts his hand on my shoulder in an attempt at comforting me. I really shouldn't be mad at Caesar. He's not that bad. He always tries to help.

He asks me multiple questions about what took place during the Games. He brings up different times and asks me about the feelings or thoughts I had at that moment.

As the time drags on, I feel myself getting weaker. I can't keep talking about Althaea. It will physically break me. Mentally, it already has.

Finally the Anthem plays again and saves me. I'm finally allowed to leave and go home. _Home,_ without Althaea.

"Talon, you're going to be either angry or happy with what I'm going to tell you." Kari says as she escorts me to a hovercraft. "Althaea is alive. I had to tell you that she wasn't so Caesar would get the right reaction out of you."

I don't whether to be happy or angry. Althaea's alive and that makes me happier than anything right now, but Kari just put me through one of the worst times of sadness that I've ever felt.

"Kari-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I'm sorry, but I knew that with the way you answered Seeder that you wouldn't have the right reaction during the interview."

"I would've pulled it off just fine." My voice rises.

"You have no idea how much I hated seeing you in that much pain."

"I honestly don't know how to take you right now Kari."

She lowers her head and avoids my eyes.

"Either way, I suppose I should thank you for everything." I tell her as I give her a hug. She gladly returns it.

"Have fun in District Thirteen." She says still hugging me. "Oh, I almost forgot," She pulls away and gets something out of her pocket. "Here."

She hands me a small box. I open it to find that it contains a beautiful ring. It has a diamond on it and that diamond is surrounded by smaller blue ones. The blue is the exact color that Althaea loves. I look up at Kari.

"I thought you should have a proper proposal. It's not likely that she'll still have her other rings." She beams.

"Thank you." I say as I grab the ladder of the hovercraft.

"You're welcome." She tells me as I'm frozen into place and lifted into the hovercraft.

Once I'm inside, I realize that Kari was wrong. This isn't a Capitol hovercraft, it's a Rebel hovercraft.

"Hi, I'm assuming that you're Talon." A young man says holding his hand out to me.

I grab his hand and give it a firm shake. Something about him is recognizable.

"Are you by any chance Kenner?"

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. How is she?"

"Well, she's alive."

"So she's not good?"

"She keeps having… episodes." He hesitates.

"Episodes?" I ask.

"Yeah, that scorpion really messed with her mind and memories. I'm not even allowed to see her."

"Has she said anything about me?"

A smile spreads across his lips. "Actually, you're the only she asks for. She misses you."

I smile and realize that I've missed her more than thought.

"What about Zander?"

"She didn't react too well when he came into the room. She thought that he was going to kill her."

_"What?" _I ask in disbelief. Zander was her best friend

"She actually got so scared that she threw up. That was yesterday."

"Is it reversible?"

"We don't know. Someone's going to work with her until she can at least be around other people. Why don't you get some rest? We'll be there in a few hours."

I nod my head and he shows me to a bed. When I lay down, I fall asleep quickly.

"Hey, we're there." Kenner tells me. "It's about six."

I climb out of bed and run my fingers through my hair and step out of the small room. The ladder drops and I climb out.

A man in a uniform leads me underground. He doesn't say a single word to me. When he points for me to enter a room, a woman greets me.

"Hi, welcome to District Thirteen Talon."

I grin at her. "Thanks. Can I see Althaea now?"

"You can. I want you to take her this tray of food. Don't say a word to her when you enter the room. See how she reacts. If she doesn't, I want you to leave."

"But-"

"You _will_ get to visit her later if she doesn't notice you right away."

"Fine."

"She's in Room 1842, Mental Facility."

Kenner leads me to her room. I open her door and walk in. My heart is pounding. _Will she remember me?_ I wonder.

I walk across the floor and lay the tray down on the bedside table. I look at her and smile. She doesn't do anything in return.

I turn around and walk and start towards the door. I'm deflated. _Althaea doesn't remember me. _I can't even express the hurt I feel.

"_Talon!"_

I hear her feet hit ahe ground as she runs towards me. I turn around and meet her halfway. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

In all of the exitement I lift her off the ground and spin her around. Althaea groans and I know that she feels sick. I stop spinning her and carry her over to the bed.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" I didn't think about how everything has affected her. I was, and still am, just so happy to be with her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little weaker than I thought, I guess."

"So, how've you been?"

"I've been worse. I've also been better. You?"

"I've missed you." She smiles at me, her green eyes lighting up.

"I've missed you too." She tells me. I know by the way she says this that she really means it. That she'll never be able to express how much she's missed me, and I feel the same way.


	25. Chapter 25

Althaea POV

I wake up in a hospital. I'm all alone. There are machines and wires connected to me. I start to panic.

Where am I? Where's Talon... my family. I have so many questions and no one is around to answer them.

One of the machines next to me starts to beep as my heartbeat speeds up. A man rushes into the room.

"Calm down Althaea. Everything's okay."

My mind turns muddled like it did during the Games. _The man running towards me, is he trying to kill me or help me?_ Multiple people rush in after him and I start to panic even more. I feel my body tremble.

"No, please! Leave me alone." I'm on the verge of crying.

They all slow down when a familiar voice speaks. It's Zander.

"Althaea, we're here to help you. No one wants to hurt you."

My body shakes more as he speaks. All of the memories that I saw in the arena come back, plus a few more. Zander murdering a girl in the apothecary as he made me stay and watch, that's a new one I think. There are still the parts of him trying to kill me as well.

"Why is he in here? Where's my family?"

"They'll be in when you're better." Zander proceeds. He walks over to me and cups my face in his hands. My stomach turns. Why are they letting him this close to me.

I start gagging and he sits me up and rubs my back. This is exactly what Talon did when I was sick. The thought of Talon and not knowing his whereabouts makes me feel more nauseous. I vomit all over the sheets and start crying.

"What's wrong Althaea?" Zander asks.

I don't fight anymore; I give up and collapse in his arms while sobbing. When I don't stop someone sedates me and the darkness arrives quicker than it had before.

I wake up in the same boring room. A lady with a clipboard sits beside my bed.

"Good, you're awake. We need to talk." She's cheerily.

"Where am I?"

"District Thirteen. Underground. The Capitol only destroyed the ground above and as long as we keep quiet and stay out of their way, they leave us alone."

"Where is everyone that _I _know?"

"Here. The Capitol created a story for the citizens of Panem. They wanted to visit you but we need to work with first. See-"

"Where's Talon? Is he here?"

"No, he's at the Capitol. You've only been out of the arena for two days. A Capitol hovercraft will bring him here. They will eventually come up with a lie to get him out of the victory tour. Don't worry, Althaea. He'll arrive today."

I look down to my hands. My rings are gone. Both of them. I want to ask her if she knows where they are but she acts like she needs to tell me something a little more important.

"Althaea, when you got stung, it was a form of hijacking. Do you know what this is?" I shake my head.

"Hijacking is taking the venom of a tracker jacker to confuse your memories. It is a type of memory alteration and fear conditioning method developed by the the Capitol for torture. Tracker jacker venom is used to associate fear with certain memories, and to alter those memories with hallucinations.

The scorpion that they altered somehow did this to you without having to bring memories to your attention. What were you thinking about as you got stung."

"Let's see. I at first was worried about the scorpion, then I was thinking of Zander."

"Anything else?" She prompts.

"I was afraid that District Four would kill me."

"Okay, we'll start with that. You had a breakdown yesterday right? What were you thinking about. What were you seeing."

"When the man came rushing into my room, I was worried that he'd kill me. Once many other people started to enter the room I panicked."

"Anything else?"

"When Zander started talking I couldn't understand why they'd let him in the same room with me. He touched me and then…" My voice trails off and I feel my mind struggle and my body shake.

"It's okay Althaea. You need to talk about it."

"Okay. He touched me and I was afraid he was going to kill me. I got so worried that I got sick.

"He helped me sit up and he rubbed my back. He asked me if something was wrong. That's when I crumpled into his arms and knew that my thoughts were incorrect."

"That's a start. Do you have any other strange thoughts?"

"Everytime I see someone, my initial thought is that they're trying to kill me. I get really scared."

"Alright, Why don't you get some rest. Talon should be here soon."

"Can I see my family?"

"We're going to wait on allowing you to see your family. No one's positive on how you'll react."

"Can I have food? I'm really hungry."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not once."

"At all?" She asks in shock. "I'll get someone to bring you food immediately. Remember, they won't harm you."

She leaves and I'm positive that she forgot to send someone to bring me food. It's been about an hour now. It's six now.

I give up on the thought of getting food and close my eyes. A few minutes later, a young man in walks into the room.

_Keep a hold of yourself Althaea. He won't hurt you._ I think in my mind.

He sits the tray down on the table beside my bed. He looks at me, smiles, and walks toward the door.

Something about the way he moves is familiar. Even more than that, his face is familiar too.

"_Talon!"_ I shout with excitement. I get of bed and run to him. He turns around with his arms out and I hug him as if I'll never let go.

He kisses my head and lifts me off the ground. He spins me in a cricle. With all of the excitement and spinning, I feel lightheaded and sick again. I make a small noise to let Talon know that I'm not okay and he stops spinning me and takes me to my bed.

He knows me so well. I guess after being thrown into a fight to the death together, we've learned how each other works.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little weaker than I thought, I guess."

"So, how've you been?" He questions.

"I've been worse. I've also been better. You?"

"I've missed you." This makes me smile. I forgot how sweet he was.

"I've missed you too.

"That reminds me," He gets off my bed and down on one knee. "Will you marry me. For real this time."

"Yes!" He pulls out a beautiful diamond ring. The mian diamond is surrounded by _much_ smaller blue ones. He slips the ring on my left ring finger and kiss my hand.

"Get some rest. We have a wedding to plan."


End file.
